


The Sunshine Slave

by PicaPicaPie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou with multiple partners, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, hinata Shouyou slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicaPicaPie/pseuds/PicaPicaPie
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is enslaved by the state of Dateko due to his family being unable to pay their taxes. He thought he would feel relieved to be brought from the slave prison only to find that perhaps the prison was a much safer place after all.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh! Oh, yep! I've found the perfect one Kozume!"

"Hmmm..? Yeah I guess he looks good enough."

"Hey, this one - let's have a proper look at him."

Hinata felt himself being rudely awaken from his restless sleep by a strong hand dragging him upwards. He blinked lazily as the huge white haired man practically threw his tired body in front of two strangely dressed gentlemen. He looked up at the two new faces, uncertainty growing in his chest, they could only be here for one reason, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

The taller of the two men spoke first, he was good looking with thick brown hair that flicked outwards stylishly, and chocolate coloured eyes that seemed see right through to Hinata's soul.  
"Hello little one!" The brunette grinned at him as he took a step forward and peered into Hinata's face. Hinata took a cautious step backward which made the taller man laugh slightly. "No need to be scared, it's not me that will hurt you." 

This made the shorter of the two strangers, a man with straight blonde hair with bad regrowth at the roots, hit the first swiftly in the ribs.  
"Oikawa." He said in an annoyed tone, "don't imply such things." 

The first glared at his comrade and rubbed his side gently before turning his head back towards Hinata again.  
"What's your name, Shrimpy?" He reached a hand forward and grabbed the collar strapped around Hinata's neck. "Hinata Shouyou," the man named Oikawa read aloud, "such a cute name for such a cute slave." He smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes as he continued to look down at the small ginger haired boy.  
"I think the boss would be verrrrry happy if we brought you back with us." He drawled as his eyes slowly looked him up and down like a predator appraising a delicious kill. 

Hinata tried to move backwards, fear evident on his face, but the white haired man stopped him by placing a firm grasp on his bare shoulder. His head slowly moved upward hesitantly to look up at the ginormous beast like man that had him in his grasp. Hinata gulped. He was as terrified of his captor as he was of the thought of being purchased by these men in fancy clothing. He looked down at the very little clothing he had on. The dirty black loincloth was really the only thing covering him, bar the shackles around his hands and feet, and the metal collar around his neck. He continued to stare at the ground as the others spoke of him as a material object.

"He's very pretty, but is he actually good at anything?" Oikawa said dubiously, folding his arms across his chest, which was clearly defined even underneath his clothing. "Our boss likes them small, but he needs them robust too. We can't have him breaking after one use, now can we, Kozume?" 

"Oikawa," Kozume warned, "what did I say about implying things?"

"Tsk. Yeah, yeah. I hear you!" He sent the blonde a sharp glare before turning again, "Well, Aone? What can he do?"

"Read the tag." The giant said, giving Hinata a firm push towards his potential buyers. He stumbled from the force and quickly looked up into Oikawa's sneering handsome face. Hinata tried to hide how scared he was by furrowing his brow and straightening his narrow shoulders. Oikawa leaned down and gazed straight into Hinata's large brown eyes, smiling wickedly. He pulled the small boy's chin up, pulling his face slowly left to right. He then grabbed hold of Hinata's upper arms roughly and spun him around to assess his back. 

He hummed at the back of his throat, "The more I get a look of him, the more I think the boss will be pleased. Don't you think, Pudding Head?" The blonde shoved his partner away and stood in front of Hinata's small frame. This man wasn't really that much taller than him, maybe 7 or so centimetres, he thought. His eyes were cat-like and mysterious, and he had an air of wisdom about him. His expression was hard to read, and Hinata couldn't tell if he was agitated or calm. Kozume lifted the tag around Hinata's neck without paying the actual wearer much thought. There was a short silence whilst he read the contents of the the small engraved piece of metal, and then he stepped back again.

"He doesn't look like he's a labourer," He said addressing Aone critically, "are you sure that that's correct?"

"The tags are always correct." Aone simply replied in his deep, steady voice. 

"If he's a labourer, then he's got to be pretty robust, right? I say he fits the bill nicely." Oikawa said dismissively, brushing himself off after being pushed. "Come on, let's just buy him and get out of here. I'm getting bored and the evening's still young. We're off the clock as soon as we get back."

Kozume paused, then looked up at Aone once more. "How much?"

"1750 crowns." He replied simply, his white hair becoming more illuminated in the evening sun shining through the window. 

"What?!" Oikawa grabbed Hinata's thin arm briskly, shaking him slightly. "1750 crowns for a, what? Barely 160cm, tiny, little, ginger haired boy? You've got to be shitting me, Aone! We're not paying that!" 

Hinata held back the urge to say that he was, in fact, at least a little taller than 160cm. He looked from Aone, to Kozume, back up to the striking Oikawa who still had a firm hold on him. 

"1750 crowns." The largest man replied, a slight hint of anger in his voice. 

Oikawa huffed and scrunched up his nose in disgust. "1600." He stated. 

Hinata let out a surprised and pained yelp as Aone grabbed a hold of his bouncy orange hair and gave him a sharp pull away from the other two. "Not for sale, then." 

"Ack! Please, stop!" Hinata whimpered as he was lead back into his cage, still being dragged by his hair. 

"Wait! Wait, then. Okay, 1750 crowns. Bloody hell, there's no negotiating with you is there?!" Oikawa pouted, thrusting a bag of coins towards them. Hinata felt the sweet relief of his head being released as Aone took the little bag and emptied the money onto the dark wooden desk. He counted the amount silently as Oikawa addressed the small ginger again. 

"Well, Shrimpy, say goodbye to your humble abode. Where we're heading is much more grand than this dreary prison." He chuckled to himself, and then continued, "Mind you, your living quarters will probably remain similar to what you have now." 

Hinata gazed around, remembering the first day he had been locked up here. It had only been just over 3 months ago, but it had truly seemed like a lifetime. He had been thrown into his tiny dark cell with only a small mattress on the floor, being told that he now belonged to the state of Dateko due to the fact that his family were too poor to pay their taxes. Slaves like him were often sold to rich families or governments across the land for all sorts of different reasons. The small, angry boy that been locked up in the cell next to him had been sold to a fruit farming organisation due to his fast reflexes and extremely good catching abilities. A long haired man in the cage opposite his had been sold merely 3 days before to a wealthy building company to assist in the heavy lifting and doing the general 'dog's body' tasks. 

When Hinata had arrived at the slave holding cells, they had labelled him a labourer too, despite the fact that he was nowhere near as strong as the long haired man, nor as good at catching as the angry boy. He did however, have an impressive amount of stamina, and could easily work all day as long as he wasn't over stretched. After all, he used to work on his parent's farm until they could no longer sustain it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts of his family by a grunt and a nod from Aone, and then the feel of an eager palm encasing his shoulder once more. Oikawa lead him out of the front of the holding block into the light of the nearing sunset. He breathed in the warm fresh air, and for a brief moment felt at ease. He looked back over to the menacing boxy building behind him, seeing the tall white haired man leaning against the door frame one last time before he was tugged into the back of an expensive, black saloon vehicle. Kozume slid in next to him and he could feel the warmth of the two men sitting either side of him. He felt uncomfortable and claustrophobic, and also embarrassed and ashamed as he was basically naked in comparison to the other two. 

"Drive on, Akaashi." Oikawa ordered the driver from next to him. 

The car began to roll away, and after several minutes of awkward silence, Hinata asked, "Urm, w-where exactly are we going?"

"Oh, so you do speak then, Shrimpy?" Oikawa leaned forward and draped a muscular arm over Hinata's shoulder, making him flinch. "Haha! Don't be too scared of me. I'm like a sweet baby lamb in comparison to our boss, little boy." He said grinning maliciously into his eyes. He pulled Hinata close to him, bringing his lips to his ear. The ginger tried desperately not to shake with fear in this strong man's hold as he whispered "You're in for a world of pain, pretty little sunshine child."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is brought to Oikawa and Kozume's fabled boss' home. He soon realises he's much deeper shit than he originally thought...

Hinata didn't know how long they'd been traveling in the car for before they reached the tall looming walls that guarded the impressive looking stately home. He was pretty sure he had fallen asleep at least twice whilst gazing out of the window at the rolling hills bathed in the light of the sunset. The journey had been spent in complete silence. He had concluded that Oikawa was the much more dangerous of the two men and that it was best not to ask him any questions, despite the fact that questions were all he could think of right now. What kind of boss was he going to? What kind of work would they have him doing? Would he be the only slave there? Were among the the many that floated around his tiny, confused mind. 

As they approached the gated drive, he felt Oikawa stir against him, making him jump. 

"Shrimpy," he yawned, stretching his arms out in front of himself, lazily, "if you're going to freak out every time someone moves or does something, you're going to pass out before we even reach my boss." Hinata gulped and chanced a quick and sheepish glance at his purchaser, only to find him with an amused smirk plastered across his face. "Hahaha! You're cuter than I thought! I'm even more confident now that the boss will have a whale of a time 'breaking you in'." Hinata tried not to focus too much on what Oikawa meant by that as the driver, Akaashi he thinks he's called, continued on through the now open gates. They reached the outside of the building, and the small boy noted quite how grand it truly was, ornate stone work covered the walls, whilst interesting foliage dressed them beautifully. They drove round to the side and ascended down a ramp into an underground car park. 

The car came slowly to a halt and there was a brief moment where everything was still. Kozume moved beside him, and Hinata did well not to jump this time, though he doubted the blonde man would mock him like the other did.  
"I think the leash is in the passenger seat." Oikawa gestured towards the front of the vehicle and the driver pulled up a long silver chain, passing it backward.  
"Raise your head." Kozume quietly said, and Hinata slowly did as he was told.  
"Ooh, so obedient!" Oikawa cooed tauntingly, as the metal fastening was secured to his collar. The small ginger felt his face heat up, being a slave itself was a completely degrading and humiliating experience, let alone a slave chained and treated like a dog. He bit his lip and looked at the ground, trying hard to hide his embarrassment. Before he had any time to dwell on it however, he was yanked viciously from the car, falling sharply onto the concrete beneath him. 

"Oww.." Hinata hissed as he felt a stinging pain from his now bloodied knees.  
"Oi, Kozume you little shit!" Oikawa whirled around from the other side of the vehicle and hoisted up the orange haired slave from his crumpled position. "We don't want him damaged before the boss even gets a look at him, you arsehole!" 

"You made it perfectly clear, right? You're in charge, Oikawa. So if anything happens to him, it's on your head." He retorted coldly, throwing the other end of the chain into the brunette man's open hands. 

"Why did they ever pair you, of all people, up with me? I'm a fucking top ranked employee, and here I am dealing with a shitty brat like you." Oikawa groaned as he made his way through the silent car park towards the house, tugging Hinata along behind him. 

The three of them made their way through the long and winding corridors of the house, Hinata all the while being lead by his leash, and the cat eyed man following soundlessly behind him. Eventually, they approached a large, menacing black door, in front of which stood a muscular, sturdy man with short, dark hair and an aggressive expression.

"Shittykawa, you're late. The boss is already in a meeting." He growled, stabbing a finger at Oikawa's chest.  
"Ah! Iwa-Chan, that hurts!" Oikawa whined playfully as he rubbed where he had been prodded. "Don't blame me, Aone drives a hard bargain and you know it!"  
"Whatever," The man Oikawa called 'Iwa-chan' said dismissively, "You're gonna have to wait. Kuroo's in there, so you know they'll be a while." He looked down at Hinata, a glare in his eyes. "So this is the boy you brought back, huh? You sure the boss won't snap him in half after one use?" Hinata shuddered under his gaze, both this man guarding the door and Oikawa had mentioned things about him being 'broken in' and 'snapped in half', and he honestly felt terrified of what lay beyond that door. What on earth would this 'boss' of their's do to him? His instincts made him take several unsteady footsteps backwards without him really consciously meaning too.  
"Heh." The guard let out an amused grunt and Oikawa grinned next to him, "Funny, isn't he? There's no point trying to run away now Shrimpy, you're stuck here 'til you're dead." These words made Hinata snap back into reality. What was he doing?! Granted, he was scared but he needed to try and escape! This was his best chance, they had uncuffed his ankles after they had entered the building as it had made his walking too slow. He still had his handcuffs on but he could now run and this building was big enough if he had to hide. He quickly glanced at the blonde haired man, who was staring at a handheld game device, and then back to the more intimidating dark haired men, who remained gazing down at him. He opened his mouth to speak.

"W-what will your boss do to me?" He croaked out, trying to start a conversation to let their guard down. Oikawa's expression went cold and he leaned in close to the ginger boy's face. Hinata could smell the mint on his warm breath and tried hard to hold onto his resolve. "He'll do whatever he wants with you, boy. You belong to him now, his wish is your every command - got it?" His handsome face pulled away and turned and Hinata took this as his chance. He yanked the chain as hard as he could, pulling it sharply from Oikawa's hands and belted it down the corridor as fast as his trembling, blood covered legs could carry him. 

"Fucking catch him, Kozume!" He heard Oikawa shout as three lots of heavy footsteps followed close behind him. He shot a fleeting look backwards to find these men were much faster than he had originally thought and collided head first into something hard. The running behind him slowed, and he realised that what he had banged into was in fact another person. He was spun around quickly by the man now holding him and felt something cold press against his neck. "Don't move," the low monotone voice whispered, "I don't really want to cut you if I can help it."

"Akaashi!" panted Oikawa, standing in front of them now, "good catch!" Hinata forced himself to look up at the angry contorted features of his purchaser's face. Suddenly he was pulled from the man with the knife's grasp and slammed hard against a wall, his head hitting back painfully. "You think I'm going to let you get away with that, little one?" Oikawa snarled through gritted teeth, "You wait till the boss has had his way with you, I'll destroy you myself!"

"Oho ho ho? What's going on here, hm?" An amused, mocking voice called out, "You're playing with Ushijima's toy already, Oikawa? Hmm, I don't think he'll like you having your hands all over him first." Hinata dared to look pass Oikawa, who had him pinned against the wall by his shoulders, over towards the man who had just spoke. He was a tall man with unruly black hair that stuck up in all different angles. He wore a wide, sarcastic grin on his face as he took a slow walk towards them. 

"Ah, hello Shrimpy. You look like you've been a bit of a handful for poor old Oiks." The dark haired man smirked as he approached them. Oikawa huffed and released Hinata from his grasp, clutching tightly onto his chain this time. "You're done in there now, Kuroo? Then let's get this over with." Oikawa pulled hard on the chain, making Hinata lurch forward with a choke. "Now, now Oiks, let's not be childish," the man named Kuroo purred, "never underestimate the willpower of a slave. They can do many things if they put their minds to it." He gave Hinata an amused and knowing smile, making him shrink under his gaze.

He now walked timidly between his two purchasers, the muscular guard, the knife wielding driver and the mysterious scruffy haired man. They approached the black door once more. Oikawa knocked and then turned to the others, "I can handle it from here, gentlemen." 

"Are you sure?" Kuroo stepped forward and placed a long fingered hand onto of Hinata's orange hair, "This little one won't be too much for you, will he?" Oikawa shot him a icy gaze and opened the door pushing Hinata in front of him whilst still glaring at the taller man. Hinata stood in the entrance of a well furnished office. The walls were lined floor to ceiling with tall dark bookcases stacked with old, well-read looking books. In the middle of the floor lay a huge tiger skin rug, the head of which looked as ferocious as he imagined it would have looked when it was alive. The back wall had three long windows that let in the light in the room, although the sky was starting to turn dim. He finally forced himself to look up at the large mahogany desk in front of them, on the top of which stood a large taxidermy eagle, wings closed and beady eyes glaring. Behind the desk sat a fearsome looking man, with dark olive hair and piercing eyes in the same unusual colour. He was big and muscular, his very well toned arms folded in front of him. His expression was cold and Hinata could only assume that this was the boss that everyone was referring to. 

"Take a seat, Oikawa." The man said, his voice deep and commanding. Oikawa closed the door softly behind him and walked forward, pulling the small boy with him as he went. He sat at the chair opposite the desk, whilst Hinata stood awkwardly beside him. The frightening man looked him over, his expression still hard and unchanging.  
"What do you think, Ushijima?" Oikawa questioned, interestedly "Do you like him?"  
"Hm." Ushijima made a short hum, but neither confirmed or denied the question.  
"What's your name, slave?" He growled, staring straight into Hinata's uneasy eyes.  
"H-Hinata Shouyou, s-sir." He stammered back, trying to hold onto what little composure he had left. Ushijima made a small nod, looked him over once more then growled again, "Hinata Shouyou, strip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I hope you like this second chapter and don't think that things are progressing too slowly! I promise the next chapter will be more dramatic and less, urm, 'scene-settingly' (?) hahaha! Please let me know what you think so far! I love to hear feedback, good or bad :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata discovers that what he was purchased for was not quite what he had in mind.

The orange haired boy stood stock still. Had he just heard that correctly? 'Strip'? As in, take off the very little clothing he had on? But why, what for? He puzzled these thoughts, staring back at the two men sat in front of him. After several more moments of silence, Ushijima turned to Oikawa and spoke gruffly, "Is this one a dud, Oikawa? Did you bring me one that doesn't work?" Oikawa looked slightly alarmed at his boss' words, but the look was gone as quickly as it came as he rose from his seat. He loomed over Hinata's frozen figure. 

"Strip, boy. Now." He hissed, a wild look in his eyes. Hinata's tiny frame remained unmoved as he returned Oikawa's glare with one of his own. He refused to get naked, if that's what they were asking of him. He may well be a slave, but he was drawing a line at that demand. Oikawa yanked the chain upward, half choking the boy and forcing him to stand shakily on his tiptoes. "I said STRIP!" He bellowed inches from Hinata's face. Hinata shook and muttered, "I'm n-not stripping. I'm barely clothed as it is." 

Oikawa lowered the chain, allowing Hinata to stand flat on the ground again, and take a few steps back. An odd laugh emitted from his lips, which then curled into a wicked smile. He closed the small distance between them again, and this time took Hinata's small frightened looking face in his hands. "Tsk. You poor, stupid, sweet little thing. You really don't make this easy for yourself, do you?" He said with mock sadness. Suddenly the handsome man had removed both his hands from the sides of Hinata's head and he felt a fiercely intense pain hit him on his right cheek with a loud crack. He staggered and fell on the ground, once again hurting his already grazed knees. Before he had a chance to compose himself and get up, he was being forcibly dragged upward by his orange locks. "Stop! Stop, please!" He begged clutching onto Oikawa's wrist to pull it away. 

"Let me tell you again then, Shrimpy. Strip." Oikawa said impatiently, shaking Hinata's head once more before letting go. Hinata trembled and looked up at Oikawa with pleading eyes.   
"Please... Please don't make me. W-why do I need to strip?" Oikawa opened his mouth to answer, but before he could Ushijima spoke first.   
"You need to strip because I'm telling you to." He said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, "I want to see what you look like naked." 

Hinata felt a cold chill wash over him as he stared back and forth between the two men. He thought back on the different things he had heard the people here say, and he started to get the gist of what they were implying. He wasn't just an ordinary slave, who would be made to do hard, manual labour like he had expected. No, he was something much, much more degrading, humiliating and sickening than that. They had brought him to be a sex slave. A sex slave to a muscular, beast like man with piercing eyes and a truly terrifying aura. 

"W-what will happen if I don't s-strip?" Hinata dared to ask, praying that this was some sort of horrid, perverse joke. Oikawa walked forward and Hinata cowered in fear. He brought his face close to Hinata's again and whispered, "If you don't take your clothes off, then I'll have to do it for you. Either way, you will be naked." His voice was quiet, but his expression was deadly. The Orange haired boy choked back the despairing tears that threatened to fall, and shakily untied the black loincloth that covered his dignity. 

He looked down at the ground where it now lay, his bare form completely exposed for these powerful men to see. He bit his lip hard, his cheeks turning red and clenched his fists as tight as he could. 

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Oikawa mocked from above him, "So, what do you think Ushijima? Is he to your liking?" Hinata could feel his heart beating fast in his chest, he had never felt more afraid in his life. These men were going to do cruel things to him and he didn't know how to stop them.   
"He's to my liking." the boss finally said after what seemed like an eternity. He stood from behind his desk and Hinata couldn't help but look up at him. He was even taller than he originally thought. He walked over to stand in front of the small ginger boy and placed a large, firm hand on his shoulder. Hinata tried to hold the serious man's gaze, but felt his resolve fade along with the little pride he had left. He let his eyes travel down his well toned body, dressed in a rich purple, tight fitting shirt. He then hesitantly let them travel down even further to below his waist, and he really wished he hadn't. Beneath his soft gray trousers, there was concealed a very noticeable and intimidating bulge. Hinata almost let out a gasp, and quickly returned his eyes back up to the man's face once more. The slightest hint of a smirk lay there, and Hinata blushed even further. 

"Oikawa, have him cleaned up and sent to my room." He said, releasing Hinata from his grasp and exiting the office without another word. There was a silence. Oikawa moved over to the boy gripped his shoulder hard where Ushijima's hand had just been, making Hinata wince.

"Don't you dare make a fool out of me again, boy. I swear I will fuck you up even more than Ushijima will if you do." He snarled, taking ahold of the chain once more and dragging him from the room. "Hey! I'm naked! Wait, wait!" Hinata tried to pull and reach for the little bit of cloth on the floor but felt himself be tugged even further away from it. "Where you're going Shrimpy, you won't need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hinata :( I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is brought to Ushijima's room, where he has one of the most terrifying experiences of his life.

Hinata found himself walking dejectedly in silence behind the blonde haired Kozume. After they had left the boss' office, Oikawa had forced him into a public showering area to get clean and then handed him off to the cat-eyed man. He glanced out of the passing windows at the now dark, nights sky. He had never wished more in his life for a day to be over. He was completely dry, even his hair, but a chill ran through his naked body as they approached a new, equally menacing black door. Kozume stopped in front of him and turned, looking him in the face.  
"You'll be better off if you do as you're told." He said quietly, "He won't hurt you as much." Hinata felt himself panic now, this was it, the worst moment of his life was about to unfold and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
"Please, please don't make me go in there." He begged, trying one last time to escape. Kozume's eyes shifted, and an unsure, uncomfortable look crossed his face. "I'm sorry." He said, in almost a whisper and knocked twice on the door. It opened shortly after, and in the entrance way stood the impressive frame of Ushijima, clothed in a dark purple dressing gown. He looked down at Kozume and simply said, "Thank you." Before taking Hinata's chain and leading him into the dimly lit bedroom. 

He closed the door quietly behind them and Hinata tried hard to take in all of his surroundings, looking desperately for some sort of way to escape. The room was sparsely decorated with only a large four poster bed lying in the middle of it, with matching bedside tables, and two large wardrobes on the left hand side of the room. There were windows on the right hand side wall, but they were on the third floor and Hinata didn't reckon his chances of escaping that way were high. There was a door at the back of the room, which he guessed led to some sort of bathroom. He was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of the chain being undone on his collar. He looked up at the strong man in front of him, examining his face. Despite his stern and serious expression, he was actually very handsome, and some might have even found him sexy. He however, did not swing that way and had never, not even once, wanted to be with a man. 

"Lie on the bed, Hinata Shouyou." He said, his voice commanding. Hinata gulped, he didn't want this, he was scared, he wanted to go home. "Wh-what are you going to do with me if I lie on the bed?" He whispered, his voice breaking slightly with fear. 

"I'm going to fuck you." He said, his voice still serious and matter-of-fact. Hinata's body vibrated with adrenaline, he knew what this man was going to do to him before he had even walked in here - that much was obvious. But hearing it said out loud made him truly realise the weight of the situation. "I don't want this," he whimpered, "Please! I'll do anything else - anything! But please don't make me do this, I'm begging you!" He clutched onto the tall man's robes desperate for him to change his mind. 

"There's no need to be scared, boy. I'm very experienced at this and the more you cooperate, the less I'll hurt you." He said calmly, grabbing a hold of Hinata's wrist tightly, making the ginger haired boy gasp in pain. "Now, lie on the bed. Don't make me ask a third time or I might start breaking your fingers." He said, his voice still serious and deep. Hinata fought back against the urge to cry. And walked nervously over to the bed, shakily getting on top of it and turning to sit down, legs folded underneath him and chained hands holding onto his genitals. He looked up nervously at Ushijima's commanding figure, who walked slowly towards him. Hinata felt the bed creak under his weight as he crept on top of it, looking like a beast stalking his prey. He loomed over Hinata's tiny naked frame, his big hands either side of the small boy's hips. He reached out and pulled Hinata's legs from under him, making him fall backwards with a alarmed squeak. He covered his bright red face with his hands biting on his lip to stop himself from crying. He heard Ushijima hum in satisfaction at the view of Hinata's exposed body. "Very nice." He said simply, and Hinata could hear him reach for something, clicking it open and squirting what sounded like lotion onto what he guessed were his hands. He braced himself, he had never had sex before, but he understood the concept of it and could imagine what was going to happen. He let out a frightened squeal as he felt something cold and wet touch his entrance. He took his hands away from his eyes only to come face to face with Ushijima's olive ones. He gasped loudly as something entered him and he could only imagine it was a finger. He didn't dare look down, he couldn't bare the embarrassment or shame seeing himself probed like that. 

He tried to squirm away, but a large hand wrapped itself around his left hip, holding him in place. He felt the finger inside him curl around and move backwards and forwards. It was an uncomfortable and foreign sensation, but thankfully it didn't hurt. Though he quickly wished he hadn't thought that as a second finger entered him, making him feel much fuller than the last. He gasped again as a third finger joined the others and now he could feel pain. He shut his eyes, trying hard not to let his abuser see quite how much he was hurting him. He endured it a little longer until he felt the sweet relief of the three fingers exiting his body. 

He opened his eyes to find Ushijima undoing the tie of his gown and discarding it aggressively onto the floor. Hinata took a moment to stare in shock at the naked body in front of him. Every inch of it was covered in thick, taut muscle, tensing with every movement. His eyes fell on the impressive and startling member that was erect between his legs. This time, Hinata really did manage to wriggle away slightly.  
"N-no! You're not going to fit!! Please, let me go! Let me go!" Tears began to gather at his eyes and Ushijima pulled him back towards him with ease. 

"You're not going anywhere." He growled, spreading Hinata's legs wide and positioning himself in front the small boy's twitching hole. He pushed himself in slowly, and Hinata's back bowed from the intense pain it brought. It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! His mind cried out as he thrashed under the large man. He felt him push in even further and he let out a hoarse cry. He felt full like he was going to tear, and his stomach felt sick from fright. There was a moment of still, Hinata panting achingly under Ushijima's frame. He then began to thrust in a slow and rhythmic movement, both hands now grasped around Hinata's hips, rocking them with him. Hinata whimpered and groaned with every thrust, each one becoming more intense and more painful. 

"Good boy." Ushijima grunted gruffly from above him. He suddenly felt a strong sense of disgust for himself in what he was letting this cruel man do to him. He felt violated and dirty. His hands were still cuffed together but he reached up to Ushijima's strong chest and dug his short nails in as hard as he possibly could. It gained no reaction from the older man, so he tried again gripping and scratching at the tight flesh. This time Ushijima took his hand off of Hinata's right hip and pinned his hands behind his head. "Stop." He growled menacingly, as he continued to buck into him. Tears began to spill from Hinata's eyes. He couldn't take it anymore - it was too much. His whole body was aching and in pain. Ushijima began to increase the pace of his thrusts even more and Hinata's cries became more and more garbled. It hurt so, so much, but somewhere inside his core he felt an unknown deep pleasure which terrified him even more than the pain. 

The large man leaned over him now, his shoulder close to Hinata's face and his thrusts becoming more erratic still. He moaned out again as the painful sensation was outdone by the pleasurable one, tears streaming now down his face. He had to stop this, he didn't want it to feel good in anyway shape or form. Enjoying it only made him feel even smaller and filthier than he already did. He took his opportunity and bit down with all his might on the toned shoulder in front of him, earning a strange groan from Ushijima. 

Before Hinata knew what was happening, his teeth were out of the muscular flesh and he couldn't breathe. A strong, tight hand constricted around his throat as his eyes, blinded almost by tears, stared into a face of pure rage.  
"You will pay for that, boy." He snarled, his thrusts violent now. The pain from his entrance and the fact that he was being choked made him feel like he was about to die. He tried to scream and flail about but his body felt so weak that it made no difference. Just as he was starting to see black spots in his vision, he neck was freed. And he watched, frozen in fear whilst taking in long raspy breaths, as Ushijima pulled himself from him and emptied his load all over Hinata's chest and face. 

With Hinata's breath now returning, he whimpered and tried to move backwards, small sobs emitting from his saliva stained mouth. Ushijima grabbed a hold of his arm with his right hand and with his left slapped Hinata hard across the face.  
"You were bad, Hinata Shouyou. Don't misbehave again." He said in a calm voice. Hinata quivered, tears rolling down his face freely. He closed his eyes and tried hard to calm his racing heart down, feeling smaller than he had ever done before. 

He felt something warm and damp run against his face and he flinched, opening his eyes wide. Ushijima's face was close and he realised that he was wiping him down with a wet flannel. He said nothing in fear of being slapped again, and let himself be cleaned up. After he had finished removing the last of the cum from Hinata's chest, his deep voice spoke, "Sleep now. You'll need your energy for tomorrow." Hinata felt confused by his words.  
"Where will I sleep?" He said, his voice barely a whisper. Ushijima climbed up onto the bed and lay down next to him. "You'll sleep here." He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry little Sunshine Child! 
> 
> I've never written something even remotely smutty before, so I really hope I did okay :S
> 
> Thank you for reading as always! I'll try and put the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kozume helps the bruised and battered Hinata recollect himself after his trumatic events.

"Oi, Kozume. Go wake up that little ginger slave. The boss will want him prepped and ready for when he gets back." Oikawa yawned lazily, rocking backwards and forwards in his chair, newspaper in hand. Kozume shot him an irritated glare. This lazy bastard had done nothing all morning, he thought. He sighed as he left the lounge area, walking slowly through the empty corridors lined with dark wallpaper and abstract art. He really didn't like Oikawa and resented being partnered with him immensely. He was a complete show off, loud and arrogant, and just because he was a slightly higher grade than Kozume, he thought that gave him the right to treat the blonde like he was his slave. He was glad that Kuroo came in from time to time, otherwise living and working here would have been hell. He sighed again, he reaaaaally didn't want to have to see the little ginger kid all battered and bruised from the night before. It was bad enough that he had been the one to take him to Ushijima last night, so why did it have to be him to collect him from there too?! 

In truth, all the staff here were afraid of the boss. He thankfully had never been exposed to one of his fits of anger before, but he'd heard many disturbing stories from others that had, Oikawa being one of them. He remembered back to when he first started working here and met his aggravating comrade for the first time. His handsome face had been decorated with nasty looking black eye and a split lip. Oikawa had grinned and joked about it at the time, saying that he got let off lightly and that he'd had it worse before, but Kozume could still remember the underlying look of fear in his eyes. 

He finally approached the bedroom, and paused as his hand reached for the ornate, golden handle. What state was that poor boy going to be in? He really hoped he had just complied with Ushijima for his own sake. Kozume took a deep breath and opened the door. The small slave was still curled up under the covers, from what he could tell from where he stood. He walked over cautiously to examine him further, peering into his peaceful, sleeping face. The little ginger had a large bruise on the right hand side of his face, and his eyes were very clearly puffy, despite being closed. His lips, that were slightly open, were red and chapped. Kozume let out a relieved sigh, the boy looked a mess, but it was better than what he had expected. 

He bent over him and shook his little shoulder gently, "Hey, Hinata - wake up now, it's morning." The small boy groaned slightly and mumbled something incoherent before going still and silent. He tried again, "Come on now, let's get up. I know you're tired but you'll be in trouble if you don't get washed and ready." This time he opened his chocolate coloured eyes slightly, looking up at him innocently. Kozume felt his heart do a little stutter. This boy was cute, he thought to himself as the younger man's eyes opened wider, remembering where he was. He sat up with a gasp and looked around the room wildly, pulling his knees up to his chest under the duvet. 

"Hey, it's alright, it's just me and you here at the moment. The boss is out on business and won't be back until this afternoon. Don't be scared." He tried to say it as reassuringly as he could, though he didn't know if it sounded convincing or genuine. Hinata looked back at him now, his angelic face looking slightly calmer than it had a few seconds before.  
"He's not here at the moment?" His voice sounded surprised and hopeful as he clutched tighter at the covers around him. Kozume just nodded, watching Hinata's face relax further.   
"Kozume, right?" He asked, his head tilted slightly to the side. The cat eyed man frowned, "How do you know my name?"   
The boy jolted, "Ah! Urm, I remember Oikawa say it when he shouted at you for pulling me out of the car." He said hesitantly, looking for a sign that he wasn't going to get hurt again for speaking out of turn. Kozume felt a sharp pang of guilt for doing that to the boy, he hadn't actually meant to hurt him at all. In truth, he was so annoyed at Oikawa that he had yanked the little slave out onto the ground before he had realised what he had done. He sighed, "I'm sorry that I hurt your knees yesterday. It was an accident." He apologised quietly. Hinata's eyes grew even wider, a slight blush dusted the tops of his cheeks and small smile appeared at his lips. In that brief moment, the boy's expression was so radiant and pure that Kozume forgot to breathe. Wow, he thought to himself, despite everything this kid has been through, he still manages to look so bright. "You don't have to apologise, I forgive you! My knees barely hurt at all now, see?" He pulled the covers from himself and dangled his legs over the side of the bed, his small naked body now completely on show. Kozume glanced at the boy's grazed knees, which still looked pretty bad in his opinion. His gaze trailed up to his upper thighs, that were dotted in bruises, scratches and marks. He looked even further up and couldn't help but notice that the boy, albeit small in stature, was not quite that in his nether regions. He had seen him naked yesterday evening whilst walking him to this room, but he hadn't really paid attention to what he actually looked like. He knew he had a pretty face, youthful and full of life, and he had observed his physique when they went to buy him from the prison. But now he was having a really good look at him, he saw truly what a beautiful site he was to behold. His body was toned not thin like Kozume had originally thought, his arms were slight yet well defined, as was his small stomach. He noticed more purple and red marks around his neck and shoulders, Ushijima definitely didn't go easy on him last night. 

"We need to get you cleaned up and dressed for when the boss gets back." He stated for a second time today, managing to pull his eyes away from the attractive site before him.   
"Dressed?" Hinata exclaimed excitedly, "You're giving me clothes to wear?" Kozume had never seen someone so elated at the thought of clothes before. "Y-yeah?" He said, unsure how to act in response, "Well sort of. It's a bit like the attire you wore at the prison, only cleaner and of higher quality." He saw the boy's face drop slightly, "O-oh... Well, it's better than not wearing anything!" He said brightly despite his obvious disappointment. How he could be so optimistic in his current situation was beyond Kozume.

Hinata lowered himself delicately from the bed to stand on the ground, obvious pain on his face as winced whilst straightening up. His legs were trembling and it was clear that his body ached. Kozume felt bad seeing him in pain like this and quickly averted his gaze, walking in front of the boy.   
"Follow me. The boss has given us permission to use his bathroom to get you cleaned up." The ginger wobbled over to the him, grimacing and cringing all the way. Kozume walked into the marble covered ensuite, showing Hinata how to work the taps on the shower and informing him that he would be present whilst he washed in case he decided to try and do some stupid escaping again. 

After he had watched the surprisingly upbeat kid wash himself down, he helped him towel dry his hair, which stuck up in all crazy directions, even though it had just been wet moments before. He led the boy back over to the bed slowly and presented him his new ensemble. It consisted of a rich purple loincloth, which was thicker and longer than the one he had entered the house in. He also had a gold and purple feathered shoulder collar that sat under his plain silver one. He looked good, Kozume thought, almost like he came from ancient Egypt or something. Once Hinata was dressed, Kozume took the discarded chain from the floor and leashed him again.

They made their way down the corridor, the small ginger walking besides him rather than behind this time. Kozume glanced at him and watched as he stared around lightheartedly at the artwork and the summery scenery outside the window. This boy was an enigma, he thought. How could he seem so bright and positive considering the torture he had endured last night? He sighed as they approached the lounge area.   
"Are you okay?" Hinata spoke from beside him, peering up into his face. He honestly hadn't expected him to ask that question, and was lost for words momentarily. "Urm, yeah I'm fine." He said quietly, looking away from the boy. "That's good then." He heard him say in response, sounding relieved. Truly an enigma, Kozume thought again opening the door. 

"You survived then, Shrimpy?" Oikawa asked, still sitting in the corner of the room, swinging on his chair. Hinata cowered slightly behind him for protection. That's pretty cute, Kozume thought. "Let's have a look at him then." Iwaizumi said, getting up from the couch and stretching. He approached them and Kozume felt the little slave move behind him more. "Huh." Iwaizumi said, standing in front of them now, "He seems to like you quite a lot, Cat-Eyes." Oikawa got up from his chair too, "I wonder why that is, hm?" He grinned wickedly at them both and Kozume felt the usual annoyance rise up in him, like it normally did when this arrogant arsehole was around him.   
"What are you implying, Oikawa?" He said back to him coldly. "Nothing at all, my friend," he smirked, "I'm just making a statement. That was all. Don't get too upset now, Kozume." He smiled before reaching round and yanking Hinata from behind him. 

Kozume had a fight the urge to yank the small ginger back behind him to protect him, he didn't like seeing him man handled by Oikawa one bit.   
"You don't look too battered actually, boy," Oikawa said, surprised, "Did ol' Ushiwaka just get you to suck his dick or something?" Hinata's face paled and he shook slightly, clearly remembering the pain that was inflicted on him yesterday. Kozume's heart hurt, he didn't like seeing him scared like that, it wasn't fair.   
"I didn't suck h-his dick." Hinata said quietly, looking down at the ground. The room was silent for a moment. No one had actually expected the boy to respond to that rhetorical question. Oikawa gained his composure back first, and mocked again, "Then what did he have you do, Shrimpy? Tell us." He sneered down at him. Kozume stepped forward and grabbed hold of Hinata's shoulder defensively.   
"Oi, Oikawa, cut that shit! Don't make him-" he started to say, but was cut off by the little ginger raising his head and looking Oikawa straight in the eyes.   
"He made me have sex with him." He said, a determined, slightly eerie look in his eyes.

It was clearly obvious that none of them were expecting him to say what they already knew out loud, especially in such a matter-of-fact way. It sort of reminded Kozume of their boss in an odd way. They were all brought back to Earth after their shock by the sound of another figure entering the room.   
"My, my! Is that was happened Shrimpy? Ushijima doesn't hang around, huh?" Kuroo purred as he approached them slowly, his usual sarcastic grin spread across his face. Hinata turned, alarmed at the arrival of the new tall man.   
"Well, now that your master has had his fill of you," Kuroo said slyly, "I think it's my turn to have some fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter - poor little baby Hinata has to endure so much! :( At least Kenma is (sort of) nice to him.
> 
> Sorry it's taken me slightly longer than normal to update with a new chapter, my 4 month old hasn't been well these past few days so I've been looking after him 24/7. Hopefully I'll be back to updating more frequently soon! 
> 
> Thank you again for your lovely comments! I love reading your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo takes Hinsta to his room to have some 'fun' with him.

Hinata felt a cold shudder run up his spine, this black haired man couldn't be serious, could he? He walked towards them slowly, all the while grinning like the Cheshire Cat.   
"No need to look so alarmed, Shrimpy. Me and Ushijima have always been good at sharing our toys." He mocked, looming over him.   
"Oi, Kuroo. What're you doing here? What do you want?" Hinata turned slightly as Oikawa straightened up behind him, pulling him back towards him slightly by the shoulder.  
"Your boss said that I can have a go with his new slave once he's tried him out first," Kuroo said defensively, crossing his arms and pouting in mock hurt, "Do you not trust me, Oiks?" Oikawa didn't answer, and there was an odd silence in the room. The air felt charged around them all, and the hand on Hinata's shoulder remained firm and unmoving. Kuroo spoke up again, "Oho? So that's how it is then!" He smirked, moving his hands to his hips, "You're jealous, Oikawa. You want to play with him too, huh?" 

Oikawa clicked his tongue from behind Hinata's back, "Shut up, that's not it. I'm just making sure you're not lying. The last thing I want is to get in trouble with Ushijima, that's all!" Kuroo laughed in response, "If you say so. Hey, hey, once I've had my way with this little ray of sunshine, I'll put in a good word with your boss and get him to let you have a try too." Oikawa shoved Hinata hard towards the amused Kuroo. Hinata stumbled and almost fell, but a strong hand caught his arm and hoisted him upright. He stared into the face of this smug looking man, much like Kozume, he too had cat like eyes and features. He broke his eye contact as he turned back towards Oikawa, who's expression was angry and his cheeks slightly flushed. "Fuck off, you rooster haired shit. Have as much fun as you like with the little brat, see if I care." He stalked off back to his chair and resumed reading his newspaper. Kozume and the man known as 'Iwa-Chan' both exchanged uncomfortable glances before they both went about their business. 

"Hm." Kuroo hummed above him, bringing Hinata back to the situation at hand, "I guess that's that then. Well, come along now Shrimpy, we've got some fun to be having." Before Hinata could really comprehend what was going on, he was being led out of the lounge area and back up the corridor again. 

They weren't walking for long before Kuroo stopped in front of a black door, much like the ones that opened onto Ushijima's office and bedroom, the one difference being that this door had a large gash right down the middle of it. It was deep, but not quite deep enough to break through to the other side.  
"This is where I sleep when I stay here." The dark haired man informed him, making him jump at the sound of his voice. "Hahaha! No need to get freaked out, I want you to have fun as well as me. I'm not going to hurt you like Ushijima did, I'll make you feel good." He said whilst pushing Hinata into the room. It was much smaller than the boss' bedroom, and actually smaller than his office too by the looks of things. Like Ushijima's room though, it was sparsely decorated with just a double bed pushed up against the wall and a large black wardrobe opposite it. He heard the sound of the door locking behind him and reality of the situation suddenly set in. 

"W-wait! Let me out!" He panicked. Not again, he thought, please not again. He looked up at Kuroo, the familiar fear rising in him as the tall man smiled down wickedly.   
"No, please don't do this to me! I-I thought I was Ushijima's slave," he quickly said, desperate for some sort of way to escape this hell for a second time, "he'll get mad if you try and do something to me!"  
"Ooooh! I like your loyalty, Shrimpy! It's very cute!" He chuckled, "But don't threat! He won't get mad - he always lets me fuck his slaves once he's broken them in. It's a sort of.. Business agreement, if you will." He walked forwards towards Hinata now, making him slowly back up until he felt the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed. He lost his balance and couldn't help but fall backwards onto it. He quickly sat back up as fast as he could, but before he could stand two firm hands held his shoulders down to keep him in his sitting position. Kuroo's smile was still plastered across his face.  
"Now, now, I said I'll make you feel good," he cooed, "So let's see what you've got down there." Nimble hands had already removed his newly arranged loincloth in one swift, sweeping motion, exposing his bare body once again. 

"Say, you're pretty big for a little guy, aren't you? I wasn't expecting that." Hinata felt his face heat up as tried to cover himself to hide his shame. No one had ever really seen his manly hood since he had become an adult, bar the odd occasion when he had used a public shower. But since yesterday, many people had, and now he was being appraised on it.   
"S-stop looking at me!" He shouted out through his embarrassment, hanging his head and closing his eyes.   
"How am I meant to play with you if you won't let me look?" Kuroo said calmly, prising Hinata's trembling hands from his package with surprising ease. Hinata looked up and found that the intimidating dark haired man was now kneeling in front of him, their eyes now more or less level, their faces barely inches apart. There was a moment of silence where the both of them stayed still, staring at each other, almost as if they were unsure what to do. Kuroo broke their trance first by cracking his usual grin and speaking once more.   
"Good. Now don't hide again. If you need somewhere to put your hands, then sling them around my neck or on my back." Hinata felt confused at what he had just said. Why would he-

The ginger haired boy let out a loud gasp. Before he could finish that thought, something wet and warm had engulfed the end of his penis, making a shudder run down his body. He stared down at Kuroo, who was holding his dick in one hand, whilst his mouth licked and sucked on the end of it. He gasped again, straightening his back as a small wave of pleasure passed through him. No, he had to stop this. He wouldn't let this man make something that he didn't even consent to feel good. His cuffed hands grabbed a hold of the thick mess of hair on top of this man's head and tried to pull it upwards. As he did, however, Hinata himself shrieked out in pain. He let go of the hair in his hands quickly, and Kuroo's face looked up from his lap, his eyes sharp and displeased.   
"Boy, I can hurt you much, much more than you can hurt me. Don't try that shit again, or I'll bite you harder, and we wouldn't want me to bite your dick clean off now would we?" He returned his mouth back over Hinata's now semi erect penis and started to take deeper and more drawn out sucks. The feeling of pain that he had experienced moments before was soon forgotten and replaced by the overwhelming feeling of desire. Shit, it felt good, he thought, clamping his eyes tightly shut. With each well experienced suck, his head felt lighter and lighter, and his body felt on fire. Yesterday his encounter with Ushijima had been one mostly of pain, and the little pleasure he had felt he had been able to quell and push to the back of his mind. This however, was only enjoyable and the feelings of shame and disgust weren't strong enough to overcome the positive ones.

He gasped and moaned brazenly as Kuroo's sucks were now strong and fast. Hinata could feel himself reaching his climax, his toes curled and he couldn't help but tangle his chained hands in the thick black locks once more, though this time it wasn't to pull him off. His back bent backwards and he couldn't help but thrust himself into the man's mouth as he felt himself come undone with pure satisfaction. He let out a garbled groan as all the tension was released from his body, and he came hard into the older man's mouth. His panting body fell back onto the bed, his chest heaving. 

Kuroo stood from his crouched position, smirking and licking his lips, "You taste good, boy. Seems like you enjoyed that." Hinata didn't reply, him simply lay there staring at the ceiling, trying to catch a his breath. Had he really just let that happen? Had he really just let a man, that he didn't even know, perform such an intimate act on him? He felt his eyes begin to sting as pitiful tears threatened to fall. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound metal clinking against something, which made him sit up. Kuroo was now standing above him, removing the belt around his waist.

Hinata stared up into his face, his own eyes filled with fear. "Hey, don't be scared Shrimpy. It's not hard to do, all it is is licking and sucking." Kuroo grinned down at him, removing his own member from its cloth cage. Hinata gulped at the size of it. It didn't look quite as big as Ushijima's, but it was definitely an impressive size. He held it out to him, inches from Hinata's face. He hesitated, he didn't want to suck him, he didn't want to be anywhere near another man's penis.  
"Come on now, I made you feel good. Return the favour, make me feel good too." He coaxed, pressing the tip gently against Hinata's lips. 

A bitter tear rolled down the small ginger's face as he opened his mouth and received the tip on Kuroo's dick. He took a tentative lick, tasting the salty precum. He sucked and licked the head, not really knowing he was meant to be doing and praying that it was over soon. He heard the dark haired man hum in appreciation above him.   
"Hmm, that's it, take more in now." He gave a little thrust, making Hinata gag slightly as he began to suck backwards and forwards, up and down his hard cock. 

He tried hard to keep the sucks rhythmic and controlled, which earned him the occasional satisfied grunt from the man above him. It was much harder than he had imagined and his jaw was really starting to ache. He looked up at Kuroo, still sucking as determinedly as he could. The older man grinned down, his face slightly flushed, "Fuck. That's a sexy look." He grabbed ahold of Hinata's orange locks and began to buck into his mouth hard and fast. Hinata almost choked on the sudden force pushing against the back of his throat. He could feel the excess saliva trickling down his chin as he began to find it hard to breathe. Kuroo grunted loudly and held Hinata's head firmly in place as he felt a warm, thick, tangy substance enter his mouth. The older man pulled himself from his mouth and then quickly bent down, clamping his large hand over his face.   
"Swallow it." He said, his face hard and serious, a look that he hadn't seen him make before. He didn't have much of a choice and did as he was told swallowing the lewd liquid down.  
"That's a good boy." He said, his usual wicked smile returning to his face, "Seems like you enjoyed it too, hm?" He nodded down at Hinata's lap where his own penis, much to his surprise and terror, was erect again. 

He scrambled up to his feet, making a distance between them both and swiping the purple cloth from the wooden floor. He covered himself with it, his face tomato red and his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. Why was he aroused again? Why had sucking this sly man off given him a hard on? It didn't make sense to him, he hadn't enjoyed it! He hadn't, he hadn't, he hadn't, he told himself again and again.   
"Nothing to be ashamed of, boy." The tall man said, adjusting himself in his pants and doing up his dark trousers once more, "If you felt good, you felt good. No two ways about it." 

Rage boiled up inside Hinata, how dare these men do this to him! How could he enjoy something that was forced upon him?!  
"Shut up!!" He screamed, tears pickling his eyes once more, "Don't say that! I didn't enjoy it, I hated it!! I hate this! I hate this place! I hate you men! I want to go home!" He began to tremble, tears trickling down his cheeks and off his chin. Kuroo gave him a look of confusion, and scratched the back of his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but before any words could come out, there was a sharp knock on the door. 

"Kuroo, are you in there?" A deep, commanding voice called out. Hinata's sobbing became panicked. No, not him again. The black haired man turned from him and unlocked the door. Through it walked the impressive frame of Ushijima, dressed in a dark charcoal suit. He looked Hinata up and down, his expression unreadable, before talking to Kuroo again.  
"Did you have fun with him?" He asked, his voice monotone and void of emotion. Kuroo smirked, "I did, though after we had our fun, the kid started crying and shouting, saying he didn't like it for some reason." He folded his arms and mocked a hurt expression, like he had done with Oikawa previously, "My guess is that he didn't enjoy it with me because I'm not his master who's been training him." He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slowly, "I guess if he's going to have fun with me, you'll have to be involved in it too, Ushijima." Hinata's tears continued to fall, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He could only look back and forth between the two men, shaking in fright with anticipation of what's yet to come. 

Ushijima removed his suit jacket from his shoulders nonchalantly, and began to undo his black tie. "I guess it can't be helped then." He growled as his sharp olive eyes locked onto Hinata's terrified ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always! Sorry it's taking me longer to write each chapter, things are always busy at home these days hahaha!!
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you're still enjoying the story as much as I am writing it! Thank you for the lovely comments! I always get excited reading them :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, whilst Hinata is subjected to Kuroo's idea of fun, Oikawa and Kozume discuss their thoughts on the little slave's situation.

Oikawa continued to stare hard at his newspaper, though he wasn't taking any of the content in. Kuroo pissed him off to no extent, and whenever he was around it was difficult for him to control his emotions. He sighed, his thoughts were jumbled and confused. He got up and stretched, he needed to clear his head and he wasn't going to do that here in this boring room.  
"Iwa-Chan, I'm going out the front for a bit of fresh air, you wanna come with?" He asked, earning a grunt from his dark haired friend who was engrossed in a sudoku puzzle, "No thanks, I'm busy." Oikawa snorted, whatever then, he thought. "Kozume?" He said, almost reluctantly, "Come for a walk with me." To Oikawa's surprise, the cat eyed man gave him a small sigh but nonetheless got up from his chair and pocketed his handheld game. "Sure, I need to get some fresh air too." Fair enough, he thought, maybe Kuroo taking the little slave away had disturbed him too. It's not like Oikawa cared about the boy, not in the slightest, he told himself. It's just that it hardly seemed fair that they went to all that effort to bring him to Ushijima and yet they didn't get to spend any time with him. 

Slaves were something that their boss enjoyed very much, and in the four years that Oikawa had been working for him, he hadn't known a time that he hadn't had at least one on the go. They weren't always sex slaves, some he used for mundane tasks like tending to the gardens or cleaning the house. Sometimes he'd purchase a slave in order to give as a gift to one of his powerful 'friends'. And sometimes he'd use the ones that seemed smart or strong to assist him on jobs. He also wasn't fussy on the gender of his slaves either, men or women, it really didn't matter. As long as they were ascetically pleasing, that's all he asked. Though this young ginger was the first in a long time that Ushijima had decided to use as a sex slave, Oikawa thought as he and Kozume walked down the long hall in silence. For once, he actually appreciated his partner's eerie quietness, it gave him time to think about things. 

They both stepped out onto the shingled front driveway, the late morning sun already high in the sky and giving off a pleasant heat. He took a long, deep inhale of air. It truly was a beautiful summers day.  
"You're actually worried about Hinata, aren't you?" The blonde haired man spoke softly next to him, pulling him from his thoughts.  
"Huh? The slave?" He said, irritated that this kid would even suggest that, "why on earth would you say something like that?" Oikawa looked down at him, an unapproving glare on his face. Kozume sighed and returned his gaze, his expression one of annoyance as well, "Because as much as I hate to admit it, you and I often think alike when it comes to things like this." 

One of the things that Oikawa disliked the most about Kozume was the fact that, although he always looked bored and uninterested in his surroundings, it was actually the polar opposite. The young man could read people like books. And this was an occasion that he had done just that. Damn it! He thought, it's because he had lost his cool in front of that stupid Kuroo! He sighed again, brushing an elegant hand through his chocolate coloured locks, "He's different to the other slaves. I don't know how to word it, but he seems more...determined, I guess." It wasn't an answer to the blonde haired man's question directly, but he knew his partner would read between the lines anyway. He glanced over and was met with an intense gaze, "You're right, he's very positive for someone who's been through what he's been through." Kozume paused, a troubled expression on his face, "he even seemed worried about me when I was walking him to the lounge this morning." Oikawa couldn't help but let out a snort at that.  
"Does he not understand what's going on? Poor kid, now you're making wonder if he's just plain thick!" Kozume sighed next to him, "I know, I don't get it myself either... I thought I'd find him in tears or a nervous wreck, but he was sort of... upbeat somehow..." There was silence again as they both looked out over the wide grounds, both contemplating the recent events. 

Oikawa had known Ushijima for a long while now, since they were in their young teens in fact. He had never really intended to work for the man, but these things just happened sometimes. Oikawa's family had always been well off, so it wasn't like he had to work for him due to that reason, it was more like, he revelled in the challenge of working for this stoic yet cruel man. Their line of work could only really be described as shady. Doing black market deals and exploiting others for their money were things Ushijima specialised in. Oikawa himself wasn't as directly involved and mostly stayed on grounds, keeping the other staff inline and doing the odd errand here and there. He didn't really mind it that way, it meant he got to live a fairly stress free life, the other staff were mostly too scared of Ushijima to behave out of line. He himself had been subjected to more than one of Ushijima's beatings before, and he knew full well how frightening they were. So he cringed internally at the thought of what that little slave had been through so far, and what was yet to come. 

They continued to bask out in the sun for a little longer before Kozume spoke up again.  
"With Kuroo there, I doubt he'll be as cruel to Hinata as the boss was." Oikawa wondered about that. Granted, Kuroo was far from as violent and cold as Ushijima was, but he wasn't exactly kind. Kuroo had been Ushijima's 'business partner', as he put it, for long before Oikawa had started working for him, so he wasn't in the position to question their relationship. The reason little old Kozume got the job here was because of that catty bastard. They had apparently been friends their whole lives and the blondie had needed a job so that was that. 

"I get that Kuroo is your mate and all, but I wouldn't go as far as to say that he won't be cruel to the kid. For all we know, he could have tried to fight back and gotten the shit kicked out of him. We both know he's not as compliant as the other slaves have been in the past." Again, a long silence stretched out, neither really wanting to voice their worries anymore. He watched a small, white butterfly land gently on a nearby yellow flower, at least the garden was peaceful. 

He turned on his heel and gave his partner and firm nudge in the ribs, "Come on, let's get back inside, we'll get sunburnt out here if we're not careful." Kozume let out an agitated grunt, and reluctantly followed suit. They walked back through the halls, soft murmuring emitting from different doors where staff had jobs to do. He felt a sharp pang of pain and groaned animatedly, "Urgh, all this worrying about that slave has given me a headache. I need a coffee." Kozume looked up from beside him, the faintest smile creeping onto his face.  
"So you admit you're worried about him now?" He quietly teased. Shit, Oikawa thought, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Damn this cocky brat.  
"Shut up, I didn't mean it like that!" He snarled back, his cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment. He was about to chastise him more when he heard the heavy footsteps they all feared coming up from behind him. Ushijima's intimidating figure walked steadily up to them, his face firm and unchanging as it always was. 

"Good morning Oikawa and Kozume," he addressed them in his deep voice, which seemed to echo off of the walls, "I'm back earlier than I had planned. I hear that Kuroo is here already, is he in his room?" Oikawa felt uncomfortable, and he couldn't really put his finger on why. Was it just because he was afraid of his boss, and just felt on edge whenever they spoke? Could it be because Kozume was here and he needed to keep up appearances in front of his own second in command? Or could it be because, if he told Ushijima where Kuroo was, the little slave would be in even more trouble than he already was? He hesitated, but he couldn't keep his boss waiting for long, "He's, urm, in his room with the slave right now. He came by about 45 minutes or so ago." Ushijima raised a thick eyebrow at that, but said nothing in response. He nodded once, and continued past them up the corridor to his destination. 

Once they were sure that he was finally out of earshot, Kozume spoke up nervously.  
"What do you think is going to happen to Hinata now?" He all but whispered. Oikawa swallowed, the pain in his head was starting to intensify, "I dread to think, Kozume." He replied hoarsely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Firstly, sorry that this chapter is a bit of a short explanation sort of chapter and no real drama seems to happen, I promise that the next chapter will be more entertaining in that respect!
> 
> Second apology, I'm so sorry it's taken me much longer to update than it normally does! I've had a rotten cold all week and so has my wee bab so we've both been in bed for the most part feeling sorry for ourselves ahaha. Thankfully we're both on the mend now, so it'll be business as usual ;P 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading, and of course the kudos and lovely comments! I hope you all have a great day (and I hope you're able to steer clear of colds!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo makes Hinata demonstrate to Ushijima what he had taught him, and Hinata learns quite how violent Ushijima can really be.
> 
> (WARNING: This chapter may be particularly distressing to some people! I probably should have put warnings on previous chapters too in hindsight... sorry about that!)

"Show your master what I taught you, Shrimpy." Kuroo grinned from above him, his hands firmly holding onto his shoulders, keeping him in his kneeling position. Hinata was in front of Ushijima's bare cock, which even in its semi erect state was still frighteningly large. Kuroo was behind him, urging him forward to take his 'so-called master's' member in his mouth. The tears that he had shed after his encounter with the dark haired man still continued to fall as he attempted to hold back a sob. He looked up at Ushijima, whose face was deadly serious, and his eyes piercing. He hesitantly opened his mouth, shakily taking in the head of his boss' dick. He licked it like he had done to Kuroo, with caution and uncertainty. It tasted different to his previous abuser, sweeter almost. He began to suck, gently at first, until he felt the penis in his mouth become harder and then he gave the sucks more force, drawing them out more and taking in more length each time. 

"What do you think, Ushijima? He's not that bad for a beginner, is he?" Kuroo purred from above his head, still gripping his shoulders tightly, as if he thought Hinata would flee if he let go. As much as he was desperate to do just that, even he knew an escape attempt at this moment would be futile. There was no way he'd be able to get past both of these huge men, and then subsequently past people like Oikawa and Kozume and out of the building. The depressing thought made more tears spill from his already blurred eyes, as he looked up once more into the serious face that he feared the most. 

"Yeah, he's not bad." Ushijima growled. Hinata closed his eyes, trying intently to stop the flow of tears, and deciding that the harder he worked at getting this fearsome man to cum, the sooner this horrific experience would be over. He sucked and took in as much as he could handle, hollowing his cheeks to give each suck more force. His jaw was quickly growing tired, so he lifted his cuffed hands and held the base of his boss' cock, licking as hungrily as he could manage on the tip. He began to move his small hands up and down the shaft, hoping desperately that this wouldn't get him a slap or punch in return. 

"Oho? I never taught him that! The little one learns fast, it seems!" Kuroo chuckled from behind him. He heard Ushijima grunt above him and say huskily, "He's a good boy." A large hand rested softly on top of Hinata's head, gently stroking his hair. He was startled at the unexpected careful touch, and momentarily stopped what he was doing to stare up at the hard man in front of him. Ushijima said nothing else, but returned Hinata's gaze, his hand still rested on his orange mane. Hinata felt both confused and ashamed of himself as he took his stiff member in his mouth once more. He somehow felt more determined than he had done previously, and before he had realised it, his tears had stopped and his face was feeling warm. He sucked greedily, loud slurping noises emitting from his mouth. His jaw felt like it might lock at any minute, but somehow he continued on, as if he was in some sort of trance. The hand on his head suddenly tightened around his locks, and he understood this to mean that his boss was getting close to his climax. Hinata straightened his back, his hands reaching up to help his mouth pleasure the man above him. Ushijima let out a low, carnal groan as Hinata felt the now familiar sensation of hot, thick liquid enter his throat. 

He swallowed the fluid down, pulling away from Ushijima. The large man looked down at him, the slightest look of shock, played out on his face. 

"You just swallowed, didn't you?" He said, his breath a little ragged. Hinata's eyes widened, realising what he had done. He hadn't even consciously thought about it, his body had just reacted on its own. He leapt up again, Kuroo's hands had thankfully left his shoulders before Ushijima had came. He felt de-ja-vu as he had had this same scenario happen not long before with the cat eyed man, who now sat comfortably on the bed behind them. The now accustomed feelings of shame, regret and hatred all bubbled to the surface again, though this time they were mixed in with emotions of confusion and worry. He didn't cry out like last time, he didn't scream, and he didn't flinch. He stood there, still, and stared at the ground between him and his olive eyed master. What was going on? Moments ago he was crying and frantic, and now he felt numb. He looked up at Ushijima, his jaw slack, his eyes almost vacant. 

"Woah. I think you've broken him, Ushiwaka." Kuroo chuckled, the bed squeaking under his weight as he pushed himself up from it. 

"Don't call me that." Ushijima muttered as he looked into Hinata's face. "You're a good boy." He said again, lowering himself so he was at eye level with the ginger haired slave. Hinata snapped out of his temporarily frozen state, coming back to his senses. 

"I'm not a 'good boy'," he started, clenching his little fits into balls of rage, "I'm not a boy! I'm a man! Don't treat me like this, I'm not a toy, I'm a fucking person!" He lunged hard at Ushijima, managing to force him into the wall behind him with a bang. His cuffed hands clutched at the black shirt that covered his torso, dragging his upper body down so that their faces were inches from each other. Hinata shouted again, his voice trembling with anguish, "Let me go! You've tortured me enough! You've raped me already, taken my virginity and my dignity with it! Let me go, let me go, let me go!!! I can't take this anymore!!" He shook Ushijima with all of his might, his eyes round and wild looking. 

Ushijima looked momentarily startled by the alarming outburst from the small ginger slave, though that moment was fleeting as he pulled himself back up to his normal height. Hinata let go of the cloth between his hands and slowly looked up into a face which was twisted with rage. Before he had a chance to take a step back, he was knocked completely off of his feet by an incredibly strong punch to the face. He fell hard on the floor, the taste of blood on his tongue. Hinata tried to scramble to his feet, his brain starting to figure out what a huge mistake he had made trying to square up to Ushijima. 

"Kuroo." Ushijima commanded his friend, giving a swift nod in Hinata's direction. Kuroo's strong hand dragged Hinata to the bed by his bright hair, which brought a pained scream to his lips. He was flung on the bed like a rag doll, Kuroo positioning himself above his head as Ushijima towered above him, removing his shirt and trousers. "Hold his arms." He said again, his voice leaving no room for negotiation. Ushijima ripped the purple loincloth, that Hinata had haphazardly retied, clean off his body. 

"No! No! Stop! No!" He shrieked as the large man pulled his legs apart viciously, firmly planting himself between them. He forced two long fingers into Hinata's mouth, jabbing hard at his tongue. Shit, he's being so rough, he thought, his mind not seeming to work as fast as the events unfolding before him. Ushijima pulled his now moist fingers from Hinata's open mouth, and in one fluid movement jammed them hard into Hinata's entrance. He choked out a gasp, "It hurts!" He managed to cry. His boss glowered down at him, "Good." He said simply in response. 

He tried to thrash with all his might, but it was honestly unless, both of these men were so much stronger than him, he was truly at their mercy. The fingers that were in him exited his body as quickly as they had entered. 

"That should be enough for you." Ushijima growled, and before the small ginger could comprehend what that meant, he felt himself being thrusted into hard. The pain was so intense that as he went to scream, no sound came out. He felt like he was being burnt and ripped in two at the same time. His body lurched and spasmed with every well seasoned hump, his mind going delirious from the pain. The tears that he thought he'd completely shed already started to fall again, "Please, it hurts, I'm sorry! Please, I'm so sorry." He whimpered through his cries, trying his hardest to free himself from Kuroo's strong hold on his arms. Ushijima gave no reaction to his desperate pleas, continuing his violent rhythmic pounds into Hinata's arse. 

"I'm sorry," he whined out again, his voice shaking with pain and fear, "I'll be a good boy like you say, please don't hurt me anymore." Ushijima grunted, and much to Hinata's surprise, he pulled himself from his body. The small ginger took this moment to take in a few quick breaths and tried to recompose himself, but before he understood what was going on, he was flipped with ease into his front. No, not this, he thought hopelessly. His hips were pulled upwards, whilst his face remained flat against the mattress, soaking it with fresh tears. He felt the pain once more of his masters member bucking viciously into him. He couldn't stop this from happening, he was too weak. All he could do was try to block out the sensation of agony as much as he could, madly thinking of anything that might take his mind off of it. But it was useless, the suffering was too great for him to focus on anything else. 

"Fuck his mouth." He heard the snarl from above him, and for a second he wondered who Ushijima was talking to. He looked up to see Kuroo's threatening figure looming over him. He pulled his own dick from his underwear once more, positioning it in front of Hinata's mouth. "Be good." He coaxed him, he voice softer than before. His eyes piercing into Hinata's with a look that he didn't quite understand. He obediently opened his mouth again, knowing that there was no use resisting at this point. 

He concentrated all his energy on sucking off the dark haired man in front of him, trying with all his strength to get through the torment that these men had bestowed on him. They both seemed to have even more stamina than they had previously had when they were performing these acts before, or was it because it hurt so much that time seemed to be going slower for him? 

Ushijima's trusts were barbaric now, making Hinata choke and gag on every suck he gave to Kuroo. His vision was completely blinded by tears and his mind was in tatters. Just as he thought he was about to pass out, he finally felt the taste of hot semen mix with his own blood in his mouth, and Ushijima go still behind him. Slowly, both men released him and he collapsed in a sticky, dripping wet heap on the mattress, gasping for air and closing his eyes. His body felt like it had been dropped from a great height onto something hard and solid again and again and again.

The room was silent now, bar the three men's tired breathing. Kuroo was the first to move, leaving the bed and readjusting himself quickly in his trousers. He looked down at Hinata pityingly, then gave a sharp nod to Ushijima and said, "I best be off I guess, business calls unfortunately." He paused and then let out a slight huff, "Shall I send for one of your staff to clean up?" 

"No, I'll send for them shortly, don't worry." He replied, his voice back to its monotone state again. Kuroo nodded again at that, gave Hinata one last look, and then left the room, leaving Hinata's quivering body alone with his demonic boss. The room remained still, neither of them moving from their positions even as their breathing became even again. Tears still silently fell from Hinata's weary eyes, and he no longer tried to stop them, he was beyond caring now.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ushijima moved next to him, making Hinata himself stir out of caution. They made eye contact, and Hinata let out a high pitched, frightened moan unconsciously. Ushijima put a hand on Hinata's bare ankle, and the touch alone made him wail.

"P-p-please... No more, no more... I c-can't," he begged through sobs, "I'll-I'll be a good boy like you want, please. Don't hurt me." He closed his eyes, unable to keep himself from falling apart anymore. Before he knew what was happening, he felt himself being lifted and placed in the warm lap of his master, a careful hand stroking his hair placidly. 

"There, there." Ushijima said from above him, "Don't be scared, you're okay." These words alone lead to more tears and more howls of sorrow and despair escape Hinata as he was gently rocked backwards and forwards. The strong man cradled him like a child, hushing and stroking him calmly, lulling him into stillness. "If you're a good boy, I won't hurt you again." He murmured softly, "Don't try and threaten me like you did before, Hinata. I don't want to kill you." Hinata was so confused by Ushijima's out-of-character actions that he wondered if he really had passed out and was now dreaming. He was far too tired and sore to think about it, and let his head droop against Ushijima's well built chest, nuzzling at the carpet of hair there. At least he was warm, he thought as he slowly closed his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! 
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't too upsetting or disheartening for you! I felt myself getting all worked up whilst writing it at some points ahaha! 
> 
> Anyway, I managed somehow to do two chapters in one day! (Sort of) I hope you're pleased! ;P 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this new addition despite all the drama! Please keep the comments coming - I love hearing what you all think!
> 
> I really need to sleep now - it's almost 2am here! Flipping heck, man! I hope you're all well and not staying up mega late like me! Talk to you all soon - sweet dreams!


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata hadn't dreamt in a long while. Not since shortly after he had become a slave. He just slept, and woke up. That was his routine, there was no happy fantasy, no terrifying nightmare in between. In truth, he didn't mind that, he'd rather not dream at all than have unconscious thoughts about something terrible. His only problem was that whenever he slept and awoke again, he was never refreshed, never thought 'Ooh, that was a good nights sleep!'. It was like his body always got just the right amount of rest, just enough to get him through the day.

The early evening sun shone through the small gap between the heavy, drawn curtains, settling on Hinata's face and waking him from his dreamless slumber. He felt momentarily dazed, his eyes gazing up at the ceiling of the large four poster bed he lay on. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and what had happened to him over the past 24 hours. It felt far too overwhelming, far too horrific to comprehend. Maybe after all these months of not dreaming, this was a just a wild, vivid dream that his tired mind had graced him with? He let out a sad, bitter laugh. He knew full well that this wasn't a dream, his body ached all over and his eyes stung from all the uncontrollable crying he'd done. He was also very aware of quite how hungry he was. It had been well over a day since he'd had anything to eat, and he felt so sick and weak that he couldn't even be bothered to lift himself from his sleeping position. He didn't even stir when he heard the door open from across the room. 

"Are you awake, Shrimpy?" A musical voice called out from the entrance way. Hinata recognised it now, that was the sound of Oikawa coming into the room. He didn't answer, he just continued to lay there in silence. Nothing Oikawa could do to him would be any worse than what his boss had already done. There was a long pause before he heard him creep stealthily into the room. Hinata didn't pretend to be asleep, what was the point of that? He'd only wake him anyway. He continued to gaze upwards, his eyelids heavy and his breathing steady and slow. He heard Oikawa now at the side of the bed, could feel him looking at him all over. 

"You are awake." The handsome man stated quietly, though for once there was no malice in his voice. In fact, it was almost sort of kind, Hinata thought. There was silence again and the small ginger slowly turned his head to peer up into Oikawa's face, which slowly paled as he saw the damage that had been done to the young man.   
"Shit, you're more battered than I thought." He hissed, his brows knitting together in a worried expression. Hinata felt too tired to feel confused as to why Oikawa looked like that - it wouldn't make much sense to him anyway. The fiery haired slave cracked a small, meek smile up that the brunette, and bitterly replied, "Yeah, I feel pretty battered too." His voice was hoarse from the crying and screaming, and even talking brought him pain. He closed his eyes again, maybe he could get some more sleep seeing as it wasn't Ushijima towering over him. He felt Oikawa crouch down next to the bed, and slowly put a hand on his forehead.

"What did you do to make Ushiwaka beat you like this?!" His voice still quiet and laced with concern. Hinata kept his eyes closed, he didn't feel like Oikawa was here to cause him grief or pain. "Hmmm..." He hummed at that back of his dry throat, "I think I tried to square up to him. I don't remember properly." He mused groggily, his mind felt hazy from exhaustion, pain and hunger. Oikawa took in a sharp intake of breath beside him, "Fucking hell, kid. Are you stupid or something? Why on earth would you do that? You're lucky he didn't kill you." He chastised, raising himself from his kneeling position and folding his arms across his firm chest. Hinata turned his head again towards the man and opened his eyes once more, "I did it because I couldn't take it anymore..." he hesitated, why was he telling this horrid man this like he was his friend, his confidant? "Apparently I don't have a choice in how much I can take though, I guess." He finished softly. 

"Huh, I thought that much was obvious, seeing as you're a slave n'all." Oikawa scoffed sarcastically. Hinata said nothing. He was right of course, he had no say in what happened to him anymore. He'd been brought by a man who could make him do whatever he wanted, and could do whatever he wanted to him in return. He felt the despair wash over him again as he mulled over the situation. He sat himself up wearily and draped his little legs over the side of the bed, keeping his head bowed not to show Oikawa how much pain he was in. He felt his body tremble, and all the emotions that he had been holding back up until now erupted from him like a breaking dam. He sobbed freely, his shoulders shaking with each desperate cry. He felt so pathetic, so broken, so alone. 

Oikawa sighed, "Look, you haven't had anything to eat or drink since we brought you here, and that was yesterday for goodness sake. How about I take you back down to the staff room again and get you some food." He huffed slightly, and then said gently, "Hey, Ushijima isn't here right now, you don't have to worry, okay? He's out on business for the next three days, so no one's going to hurt you...I-I promise, okay?" He touched the side of the small ginger's damp face lightly, and Hinata couldn't help but lean into the unknown sympathetic touch. Oikawa rubbed the pad of his thumb over the soft pale skin. 

"Hey, it's alright now. Don't cry, there, there." Oikawa cooed, soothingly. In that moment, Hinata didn't know what had come over him, maybe it was the exhaustion or the confusion, who could say? But he lurched forward into the older man's arms, making him stagger backwards at the unexpected force. His hands were still cuffed as they had been since he'd come here, but he managed to cling to Oikawa's shirt and nuzzle his tear stained face into his chest. The cries continued to escape him, loud and free. 

He didn't know how much time had passed with him shamelessly bawling into Oikawa's hard, still chest. The taller man hadn't moved a muscle, to which Hinata was pleased. He didn't like this man one bit, granted he had been no where near as cruel to him as Ushijima had been, but he had been no where near kind. Nonetheless, in this brief moment, the small ginger's need for affection felt urgent. He just wanted someone to tell him it was all okay, and that he was safe, even if it was only for a short while. Oikawa shifted slightly, and much to Hinata's surprise, he felt two strong arms wrap around him protectively. Neither of them said a word, and all that could be heard were the small quiet whimpers that began to soften as the hug continued. 

Once the room was silent once more, Oikawa stroked Hinata's soft orange locks slowly and said, "Come on, now. Let's get you fed and watered. You'll feel better." He pulled himself away from the small quivering boy, and placed his hand apprehensively on his bare shoulder, guiding him carefully from the room. They walked down the corridor in silence. Hinata said nothing to the man above him and didn't bother to look round curiously like he had done on previous occasions. His emotions and thoughts were like a puzzle that's picture had been painted over and the pieces had been damaged and cut so that it no longer made sense. He felt oddly compliant as well, not knowing whether that was down to the fact that he was afraid of what these men could do, or whether it was because Oikawa had been slightly affectionate to him. 

They approached the staff room for the second time that day, though his first visit felt like it had happened a long time ago now. As they entered he saw Kozume sat at a small table playing on a handheld gaming device and 'Iwa-Chan' sat across from him eating what looked to be tofu whilst reading a newspaper. Both men looked up interestedly at their arrival, but their faces soon showed expressions of concern and shock. 

The dark haired and muscular 'Iwa-Chan' was the first to move, jumping up from his seated position and coming over to inspect Hinata closely. His stern face wore a grave expression, and Hinata felt his eyes prick with tears and his bottom lip begin to quiver. He felt like a small child around these men, the earlier fear he had held in his chest had somewhat spurred him on to be quietly brave among them. Now he didn't feel that at all. There was no confidence left in him, Ushijima had beaten it out of him, with the help of the cat-eyed Kuroo. 

"Hey, please don't cry." The spikey haired man said, bringing his face in closer, his voice calm and reassuring, "I never introduced myself to you before, did I? My name's Iwaizumi Hajime, what're you called?" Hinata looked into his dark eyes, and saw no signs of ferocity in them. It seemed like he genuinely cared. Hinata choked back the tears and stammered meekly, "I'm H-Hinata Shouyou." Iwaizumi reached out a steady hand and ruffled his flame like hair tenderly. "Well Hinata, you must be starving I bet. Let's make you something to eat, do you like tofu?" Hinata's chocolate coloured eyes widened and he nodded quickly, afraid to speak anymore than he needed to. Iwaizumi smiled slightly before pulling himself up to his normal height and going off to busy himself in the small kitchen area. Kozume now took his place in front of him, his eyes skimming over every inch of Hinata's bruised body. 

"Did Ushijima do all of this to you?" He whispered, though it didn't really sound like he was talking directly to Hinata, more like he was asking a rhetorical question. Oikawa stirred beside him, encasing his shoulder with a warm hand once more, "He's been really hurt by them. We ought to look after him whilst the boss is away so he can get his strength back. Otherwise who knows what could happen to him." Oikawa said matter-of-factly. There was an odd exchange of looks between the both of them, which Hinata didn't understand. He didn't think much about it, the smell of food was making him feel dizzy and all wanted now was to eat. 

They sat him down at the small table, Iwaizumi placing a plate of tofu in front of him. He went to dubiously pick up his fork when he stopped abruptly, and shyly looked up at three men who were watching him closely. He raised his hands gingerly, "Urm... I... Can...I-I mean, can you... maybe remove these cuffs, if that's okay? Please?" He felt an embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks and hoped he wasn't overstepping his bounds. No one answered him for a moment, and he hastily added, "It's j-just because I can't eat with them on, I'll put them back on straight after, I swear." Kozume glanced at his stylish looking partner, who after a minute of consideration, gave a curt nod which allowed the cat-eyed man to unlock his chains. Hinata's face lit up from the small act, and he hurriedly picked up his fork and began to eat with gusto. 

It felt like Hinata had had the best meal of his life, as he now sat on the plush sofa between the tired looking Oikawa on his left, and the quiet Kozume on his right. Iwaizumi sat opposite them, his legs spread wide and his arms crossed comfortably across his chest. He was the first to speak, leaning forward slightly as you would to a kid, "How are you feeling, Hinata? It must feel better now you've had something good to eat." For some reason, Hinata felt somewhat compelled to look up to Oikawa for some sort of support, though he didn't understand why he felt he needed his approval. Oikawa looked down at him, his eyebrow raised, and Hinata quickly turned his flushed face back to Iwaizumi, "Yes, thank you. I'm grateful that you made me food." He said timidly. He older man across from him smiled widely, and his face looked relieved, "I'm pleased to hear that, nothing beats good tofu!" He leaned back into the sofa again now, seemingly satisfied by Hinata's answer. Kozume took out the game from his pocket, and began to tap vigorously at the screen, though his expression and demeanour remained placid, "You probably ought to let Hinata stay in your room tonight, Oikawa, seeing as the boss isn't here to keep an eye on him." He stated, not looking up from the device. Hinata half expected Oikawa to make some sort of snappy retort to his comrade, but instead he merely hummed in agreement, "Good point, I'll set a futon up on the floor for you in my room, Shrimpy." 

Hinata felt oddly content after hearing that and as if on queue, his eyelids began to feel heavy as did the rest of his body. He couldn't help but feel droopy and lent his head to the side, resting it on the warm, comfortable shoulder beside him. He let his eyes close and let out a soft, alleviated sigh and felt himself drift off again, though this time it was into a much more peaceful sleep than it had been previously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaah!
> 
> I'm so sorry again that's it's taken me ages to update, even though I promised people I'd be quicker! 
> 
> I kept changing my mind on how to write this chapter and kept rewriting bits over and over which then completely messed it up (hahaha I'm such an idiot!), so I sort of started it again from scratch! Sorry it's a bit of a shortish chapter though! 
> 
> I hope it's okay and you like it! The next chapter will have some more character relationship development, and I hopefully will write a longer and more hearty one than I have this time. 
> 
> None-the-less, thank you as always for reading and waiting patiently for me to update (sorry again!). And as always, thank you for the beautiful comments and kudos! I love you all - good night and speak again soon! (Much sooner than last time hopefully!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa muses over his complicated feelings towards Hinata.

He felt conflicted as he gently lay the small ginger boy down on the newly spread futon that he'd set up on his bedroom floor. It wasn't long past 8pm and it was way too early for him to call it a night, but in the same respect, he didn't want to leave the kid alone either. He felt an odd sense of duty to look after him, but deep in the pit of his stomach he also felt uncertainty and the underlying feeling of dread. Despite his freshly bruised face, Hinata was a beautiful young man, Oikawa thought. His vibrant orange hair complimented his soft, pale skin and elfin features perfectly. He reached out and cautiously cupped his cheek, which sported a nasty looking, bright purple and blue mark. Hinata groaned softly at the touch and stirred slightly but didn't wake, much to the older man's relief. He looked so angelic and peaceful that it'd be unfair to rouse him. 

Oikawa lifted himself from his kneeling position and stretched out his back. He really didn't know what had come over him. This time yesterday, he'd been the one ready to beat the living daylights out of the boy. Hell, he had even given him quite the punch, which now looking back made him feel guilty. He sighed, the kid was disobedient and hard headed, but he seemed determined even after what he had been through. Was that what lured Oikawa to him, that determination? Or was it something else? His straight forward innocence? His fighting spirit? His positivity? He really didn't know, but despite his best interest, there was something about the young man that he couldn't resist. 

There was a creak at the door, and Kozume's concerned face peered through.   
"Is he still asleep?" He asked in an almost whisper, entering the room and closing the door softly behind him. Oikawa merely nodded, not wanting to have a full on conversation with his partner. They both stood above the angelic sleeping figure, watching the slow rise and fall of his bare, injured chest. Oikawa felt another pang of guilt strike him, and bent down and pulled the thin blanket up and over his shoulders. 

"It's not that cold." The cat-eyed man murmured from next to him, which Oikawa decided to ignore. He felt far too much emotional turmoil inside to explain why he was acting in such a caring way, it was too confusing even for himself. 

"We best not leave him unattended," Oikawa mused, mostly to himself more than anything, "it would probably be best if we take it in turns to watch over him whilst the boss is away." Kozume nodded from next to him. As much as Oikawa was by no means Kozume's biggest fan, he did trust the kid and knew that under his watch, no harm would come to the little slave. He reached out and placed a conciliatory hand on his partner's shoulder. 

"I'm going to get something to eat then. I'll be back in a short while," Oikawa told him, heading for the door. He paused and turned back, "if you don't mind doing the first shift?" Kozume simply nodded at that, and sat at the edge of Oikawa's bed awkwardly. The handsome brunette couldn't help but snort at the uneasiness of his colleague, and added, "I won't be too long. Call me if anything happens." 

He sauntered gracefully down the still corridor. The sun had almost set, and what with Ushijima away and no Kuroo to be seen, the mansion had a pleasant, peaceful feeling to it. Iwa-chan could be heard clanging pots and pans from the staff room, and Oikawa wondered if he could convince his best friend to make him something or not. 

"Iwa-Chan!" He called out musically as he stepped over the threshold of the staff room, "I'm huuuuuuungry!" Iwaizumi turned his head from the sink, his expression one of disgust, "Make your dinner yourself, Crappykawa." He growled.

Oikawa sat himself down at the small table with his freshly made sandwich, feeling proud that he hadn't had to make it, either! His favourite dark-haired man slumped down in the seat opposite him, releasing a long, drawn out sigh. He looked tired and just about ready to call it a night, despite the fact that it was only just turning dark. He unfolded his newspaper again, his expression stern and his eyebrows knitted together in irritation, "Oi. Stop gaping and eat your bloody sandwich that I so lovingly made." He chastised sarcastically, without looking up. Oikawa couldn't help but smirk and took a large bite from his meal, which as always, tasted delicious. 

He had known Iwaizumi for as long as he could remember. They had always been best friends and great companions, and could tell each other practically anything. Which is probably why Oikawa felt compelled to unload all of his confused and complicated feelings onto him. He thought hard about how to broach subject tactfully, but in the end decided to go for the direct approach. 

"Iwa-Chan, what do you think of the little slave?" He tried to keep his voice as calm and as absent minded as he could, but he knew that Iwaizumi could see right through him almost all of the time. The dark haired man lifted his head and lowered his paper, staring hard into Oikawa's face. He raised an eyebrow slightly, and he replied, "He seems like a good kid. He doesn't deserve what Ushijima has put him through, and I think that things will only get worse for him." He paused and then sighed again and placed the paper on the table, bringing his elbows up to lean forward towards his friend. "It's only natural to want to protect him, especially when you see him looking all vulnerable and broken like that. And to top it off, he's an attractive young man, so it makes it even more compelling to want to nurture him."

Oikawa felt a little taken aback. He knew that his best friend could see right through him, but to hit the nail on the head like that was sort of frightening. He gulped and nodded slightly. Iwa-Chan was right of course - he knew that there was a logical reason as to why he was feeling so conflicted about the boy. He regained his composure and added, "Yeah you're right, Iwa-Chan. It makes sense when you put it like that. Also, because Ushiwaka has been extra harsh to him, I guess it makes you want to look after Shrimpy more." 

Iwaizumi pondered this for a little while, gazing out of the window at the now dark sky. His expression was serious and troubled, and Oikawa couldn't help but feel bad seeing him look like that. He was about to ask him what was bothering him when the dark haired man turned back to him again. "I wonder why the boss is treating Hinata so badly. It's not like he was ever kind to his previous sex slaves, but I've never seen them looking that beat up before, have you?" Oikawa shook his head in response, then added, "Well, Shrimpy said that he tried to stand up to him so I guess that could be part of the reason." Iwaizumi's mouth popped open slightly, his dark eyes widening in surprise, "Well... I wasn't expecting you to say that... What on earth possessed the boy to do something like that!? It's blatantly obvious who would win in a fight just by looking at them!" Iwa-Chan folded his arms across his chest again and huffed. Oikawa shrugged, "I don't get it either. I wouldn't have bothered if I were him, you just have to take what Ushiwaka throws at you unfortunately." He felt a twinge of discomfort, remembering all of the times the boss had punched and kicked him before when he got himself into one of his rages. He knew better than anyone what Ushijima was capable of when he was angry, and Oikawa had never fought back against him, so it was a real blessing that the stupid, ginger slave was actually still alive. 

Iwaizumi grunted, a pained expression on his face as he looked deep into Oikawa's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself and looked away, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. What on earth? Oikawa thought, "Iwa-Chan?" He started. 

"Look, Oikawa. Don't get too attached to that slave, okay? I'm warning you now before it gets out of hand, only bad things will come from you getting closer to him." Before Oikawa had a chance to respond, his best friend had raised himself from his seat and was making his way out of the room. He turned just enough to give a sharp wave and a curt nod, and exited. The handsome man sat there, alone and in silence, dazed by what had just been said to him. He blinked a few times and then, he too got up from his chair and left the room, leaving his discarded plate on the table.

He slowly walked down the hallway, towards the shower room, his face felt warm for some reason and he couldn't understand why. What Iwa-Chan had said made sense of course, there was no point in making friends with the slave, it was almost like growing attached to a pig that was destined to be slaughtered. Nonetheless though, that was easier said than done, it wasn't like he wanted to like the kid, to be perfectly honest he wanted to hate him. But how could he when the boy was so pure and sweet? Like a little ray of sunshine, Oikawa thought. And why had Iwa-Chan made that expression? It didn't make sense, what did it mean? 

He sighed loudly as he striped off his clothes and stepped under the warm spray of water. He stood there for a few minutes, trying hard to make sense of all the things he'd seen and felt within the last 24 hours. He closed his eyes and hummed to himself to try and calm his uneasiness. But then he suddenly gasped, Iwaizumi had actually called him by his proper name in the first time in ages! Could this day get any weirder? 

~~~~~~~

Hinata felt groggy, heavy and far too warm. His body still ached from the events of earlier today, particularly his head and his backside. He felt like he was in an odd daze, neither awake nor asleep. Was this a dream? Was this the first dream that he had had in a long while? It sort of felt like it, he thought, though he was trying hard to remember what a dream actually felt like. He tried to look around the room he was in, but it was so dark that he could barely make anything out. He seemed to be on the floor and the room seemed to be a bedroom from the little he could gather. There was a bed to the right of him, and a sleeping figure lay on top of it with it's back to him. The figure appeared to be a man from the definition of his strong muscular shoulders. Did he know that man? Was he his friend? Was he a relative? Hinata felt himself move towards the sleeping male, as if he was possessed. 

This must be a dream he thought, because his body seemed to move onto the bed on its own, without him consciously controlling it. He crawled quietly up it, until he was sitting level with slumbering person. He could make out that the man was handsome, even in the night filled room. He seemed to have a peaceful expression on his face and it suddenly made dream Hinata want to lie down next to him. He did just that and tried to make out where he'd met this man before. He looked familiar and yet new at the same time. The man stirred softly next to him and wrapped a strong arm around Hinata's small waist, pulling him down into a hug. 

He felt warm and safe, and although the temperature had been an issue for him before, being snuggled in close to this man was the opposite of uncomfortable. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of the handsome man's neck and breathed in his sweet minty sent. Hmmm, Hinata thought. Can you normally smell things in dreams? And actually, do you feel pain in dreams as well? He wasn't sure anymore, his eyes felt heavy again and he let them close. He decided that it was best to just enjoy the moment and indulge in the sweet aroma around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I managed to get this chapter out before the end of the week like I said I would! (Heh heh heh - for once I'm 'sort-of' on time!)
> 
> I keep um-ing and ah-ing about whether I make Oikawa a 'good' guy or a 'bad' guy to be honest! Currently I'm kind of happy with him but I'm not sure, I might change it up a bit ;P let me know what you think/prefer?
> 
> As always, thanks for the kudos and the brilliant comments! I've had some really lovely ones that have honestly made me feel quite emotional! Let me know if you have any feedback or things I can improve on at all! 
> 
> Thanks again, sending you all a lot of love (I hope you had a good Valentine's Day all!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata discovers that his 'dream' wasn't quite that after all, and that perhaps Oikawa isn't as bad as he seems.

Hinata awoke with a start. He was warm and comfortable, but something felt off and not right. His eyes stared into the handsome face of Oikawa, only inches from his own and he couldn't help but let out an alarmed gasp as he sat up fast and edged away from the seemingly asleep figure. Shit, he thought, that so-called 'dream' had actually been real life. He himself had willingly climbed into the bed of a man, much stronger and bigger than him and one who was capable of causing him immense pain. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid. What on earth possessed him to do such a thing. He gulped as his eyes remained fixed on his sleeping partner's beautiful features, relaxed and vulnerable, for only Hinata to see. He was frightened, that much was certain, but there was something else blooming inside of him. A curiosity that he didn't quite understand. 

"Shrimpy," Oikawa spoke slowly, his eyes still closed and his words thick with sleep, "don't fucking lurch and gasp so much, this early in the bloody morning. I know I'm handsome, but don't cream your pants, kid." Hinata felt his cheeks instantly go hot with embarrassment, as he tried to defend himself, "I-I wasn't thinking that!! I was just surprised that I was in your bed, that's all!" Oikawa opened one chocolate coloured eye and smirked, raising his arms and resting his long hands behind his head.  
"I was joking, chill out. It's not like you're a virgin." The small, orange haired boy felt a stab of sorrow hit him hard in the chest at his words. Why did he have to remind him of that? It's not like him wanted this. A look of regret passed over the brunette's face, surprising Hinata. Before he could give it much thought though, Oikawa spoke again, "Anyway, you climbed into my bed on your own. I didn't force you or anything. I just woke up in the middle of the night, and there you were, all cuddled up to me like we were lovers." The remorseful look on this handsome man's face had vanished and had been replaced by a wicked and suggestive smile, which again made Hinata blush. He bit his lip shyly and looked away, he couldn't really retort to that, it was the truth after all.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the floor beside the bed, "I thought I was dreaming, I didn't do it on purpose."

"Oho? So you were dreaming about me, were you? That's cute!" He raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly. Hinata continued to chew on his bottom lip, avoiding the question and still staring at the floor. This man was teasing him, but it wasn't unkind like all the things that had been done to him previously. It was almost friendly he thought, and an eerie calm feeling passed over him as he turned his red face back to look at Oikawa's smug one. He gulped, and chanced the question that had been on his mind since yesterday afternoon, "W-why are you being nice to me? I don't understand." A thoughtful looked crossed Oikawa's attractive face, and Hinata couldn't help but stare at him transfixed, he looked almost regal when he wore that expression. 

After a moment of silence, the brunette sighed deeply, and tipped his head back to rest against the bed's headboard. He folded him arms in front of his bare chest and opened both of his eyes, "I'm not being 'nice' to you per-say, I'm just not being mean," he paused and sighed again, "Look, I shouldn't have been so rough with you before, you're not a bad kid, I get that, but you've got to remember your position now. Ushijima is not a man that you want to upset, as you now well know. I don't want to have to be the person who has to arrange for your disposal if the boss goes too far and ends up 'breaking' you." A cold shudder ran down Hinata's spine at the thought of the fearsome Ushijima doing something even worse to him than he already had done. He quickly pushed the unsettling image out of his mind and nodded in response to Oikawa's words. 

The older man stretched his arms above his head, groaning slightly, and flung his trouser covered legs over the side of the bed. He yawned, loud and unabashed, and shot the small orange haired slave a side glance, "I'm not giving you this friendly advice because I've suddenly become fond of you or anything," he added, to which Hinata couldn't help but scowl. He knew that much, he wasn't an idiot, he thought. Oikawa snorted in response to his reaction, and finished, "I'm telling you this because I can sympathise with your situation. I'm going to reiterate again, DO NOT make Ushijima angry, got it?" Hinata could only nod with acknowledgement at the serious look that Oikawa gave him. He knew not to make the boss mad, he'd done it more than once now and had suffered the consequences. Despite that though, it wasn't that easy to be so compliant in practice. He was a determined person, and sometimes the threat of a challenge drowned out the rational part of his brain that told him to be scared. 

He watched uninterestedly as the handsome man got up and began to pull on a baggy, white t-shirt and black socks from a little chest of drawers from across the room. A thought came to mind, what had Oikawa meant when he said he could sympathise with him about the predicament he was in with Ushijima? Did he mean that he could just imagine what it must be like? Or did he say that because he had been exposed to the boss' violent acts himself? He remembered when he had been brought here a few days before, and the look of fear that had graced Oikawa's features when Ushijima had asked why Hinata wasn't obeying his command to strip. Was Oikawa in just as much trouble as he was? 

"Oi, Shrimpy. Stop daydreaming, Ushiwaka might not be here, but you're still a slave under my command so you better work your butt off, kid." Hinata blinked and pushed the conflicting and worrying thoughts to the back of his mind, they probably weren't true anyway. He jumped from the bed and followed the tall figure from the room obediently. 

Oikawa walked with a slow yet confident swagger down the long corridor, throwing his arms behind his head again. He gave the ginger an appraising once over glance, and then said, "You're pretty small for a man, you know. I hope you're stronger than you look, we've got some deliveries coming in today and you're gonna load them in the store room." Hinata decided to try and ignore the back handed insult on his height, though he couldn't help but pout slightly. He mused, "What kind of deliveries are you getting? Do you sell things then? Is this like the headquarters of a big company or something?" He couldn't help holding back the interest in his voice, it wasn't like he was excited to he lugging around boxes all day, but ANYTHING was better than being forced to be Ushijima's toy. 

"The less you know, the better. Leave it at that." He said bluntly as the entered the staff room, which he had become so accustomed to in his short time here. The room was empty and oddly quiet, and he couldn't help but stare around in search of a sign of life. Even Oikawa seemed surprised at the absence of staff and hummed, "I guess for once everyone is working." He walked over to the small kitchen area and began to rummage around underneath the sink. After a short search, he pulled out a bucket, some wipes and several bottles of cleaning products. He brought them over and set them down on the table in front of them. His eyes met Hinata's and he felt slightly taken aback by the intensity of them, "Right Shrimpy, seeing as the delivery isn't due to arrive for another hour or so, it would be a good idea for you to clean the staff room. It's been a long while since anyone's given it a proper taking care of, to be honest. I've got some business to attend to in my office, so I'll be keeping an eye on you from the CCTV cameras," he pointed to two separate cameras at either end of the room to indicate their positions, "so don't try any funny shit, or you'll make me mad, got it?" Hinata gulped and nodded vigorously, he honestly hadn't intended to attempt anything stupid, he knew that there wasn't much point after all. If he wanted to escape, he'd have to be smart about it and have a proper plan, that much was certain. The brunette smiled at that and patted the ginger haired boy on the shoulder. The gesture itself made Hinata feel almost relaxed, which wasn't an emotion he was expecting to feel. 

He watched the tall man leave the room, and couldn't help but stare at the empty doorway for a few seconds before he realised something important. "My hands are-" he started, lifting his wrists up to his face. They weren't cuffed. He couldn't believe he didn't notice it before, but obviously his captors had forgotten to put them back on last night. He grinned and rubbed each arm appreciatively. It felt so good to have freedom of both sets of limbs simultaneously again. He let out a relieved sigh, and started working on the room, feeling more upbeat than he'd ever expected to feel in this grand prison he was detained in. 

As the days progressed, Hinata was starting to feel more and more accepting of his current role. He wouldn't say he was happy, not in the slightest, but he had somewhat come to terms with his situation. That being said, nothing terrible had happened to him whilst the boss had been away. Everyone treated him fairly, Kozume even going so far as to help him make the bed in Oikawa's room. It had still only been five days since he had started working here, and it already felt like he'd been here for years. He looked out through a long window over the well kept grounds in front of him and felt a pang of uneasiness sting him. Something bad was about to happen, he could sense it.

~~~~~~~

Akaashi tapped a long fingered hand absentmindedly against the steering wheel of the Mercedes CLA that he drove for Ushijima. It must have been about noon, he thought as he gazed up at a tall office block building that his boss' meeting was being held in. He'd been in there for almost two hours now and he wondered if things were going alright inside. 

As if on cue, the intimidating force that was Ushijima Wakatoshi, made his decent down the stone steps towards the vehicle. He wore a face like thunder and the dark haired driver knew this meant not to make eye contact with his boss and to get him home without any small talk, something which honestly suited Akaashi quite well. The olive haired man was accompanied by his dark haired bodyguard, Sawamura Daichi, who's face was passive and hard to read.

He heard the both of them get into the back of the car and waited for his instructions to drive on. He heard his boss let out an angry sounding grunt from behind him, and Akaashi couldn't help but adjust his cap uneasily in anticipation. Sawamura spoke up first, "Sir, shall we-" 

"FUCK!" Ushijima bellowed, making the dark, messy haired driver jump in shock, "For fucks sake!" He exclaimed again, shaking the empty passengers seat in front of him, "Those bastards." He growled, hands still gripped tightly onto the sides of the chair. Akaashi chanced a glance over to his left and saw the big hands, with knuckles white from the force of the hold. He gulped and turned his head back to face forward. There was a long uncomfortable silence, which seemed to drag out for a lifetime. Eventually, the boss let out a clearly agitated sigh, and leaned back into his seat once more, "Drive on Akaashi." He ordered, and the driver could barely contain his enthusiasm to get his boss home, hurriedly putting the car into gear and pulling out of the parking space. 

After almost an hour of them travelling across fields and countrysides in complete quiet, Ushijima spoke up once more, addressing no one in particular, "I'll have fun with my slave once we're home again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful friends! 
> 
> Sorry again for a chapter with no real angst or drama in. I can promise you though that the next chapter will have much more tension in it than the last few!! Because... Guess who's back in the next chapter :P :P :P 
> 
> Also, just to let you know that the next update will be either today or tomorrow!! (Exciting, huh?) 
> 
> Funny story really, I actually wrote the dramatic chapter 12 first, meaning for it to be chapter 11 but it didn't really flow properly and it seemed like I just rushed through loads of things. SO I made this new chapter 11, which you've just read, and the old chapter 11 (now 12) just needs a little tweaking here and there to make sure it's in context, then it's ready to go!!
> 
> Thank you all for your feedback on what sort of character I should make Oikawa! It really made me think, so hopefully he will pan out nicely over the course of the story (and I hope I don't disappoint you all!) 
> 
> Woah! Sorry for rambling on! Again as always, thank you for making my day with such kind and wonderful comments and lovely words! They mean so much to me, you little precious people! 
> 
> ANYWAY - enough now! I will be back VERY soon with an update for you all! Sending tons of love!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Hinata starts to accept his new life at Ushijima's estate, things take a drastic turn for the worse...

Out of all of the tasks that Oikawa had made him do, scrubbing the floors had to be his favourite one. It wasn't because it was fun or anything like that, but he enjoyed the physical work, and he had a lot of stamina so it was a good task that he was very capable of doing. He'd just about finished scrubbing the final corridor for the day, and it was only the early afternoon. He looked back at his hard work, the floors looked clean and they smelt good too. He smiled slightly, lifting himself from the ground and making his way to the staff room, bucket and scrubbing brush in hand.

He entered the staff room to find Oikawa sitting at the small table, peacefully eating some sort of sweet bread whilst reading the paper. On the two sofas sat Kozume tapping away at his game with a slight look of annoyance on his face, and opposite him sat Iwaizumi and another dark haired man talking fondly to each other about some sporting event they'd watched on the TV. Through his few days of working here, he'd come to discover that Iwaizumi was actually one of Ushijima's bodyguards, along with the tall, messy dark haired man called Matsukawa Issei. The latter seemed like a calm person, he didn't say much but he gave off an almost soothing aura when Hinata was near him. 

Oikawa looked up from his paper as Hinata made his entrance into the room, and gave him a quick nod whilst beckoning the small slave over, "You're finished, I presume? That was quicker than I expected, well done." The ginger couldn't help but let a pleased smile spread across his face at the praise. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he enjoyed being complimented as much as the next person. The brunette stared back at him, stunned for a moment, before gesturing to the chair on the other side of the table. 

"Here," he said, ripping a bit off from his doughy meal, and handing it to Hinata, "have some lunch, you've worked hard." The younger man's face involuntarily lit up with happiness at the gesture, and enthusiastically thanked the older man for his meal. It tasted great, particularly as he was so hungry after the tasks he'd been doing since dawn. Oikawa had worked him tirelessly, there was no denying that. From the moment he got up, till the moment he went to sleep he was on his feet working, from cooking, to cleaning, to even doing odd office tasks like shredding papers. But despite all of that, the handsome brunette was fair, he always let him eat three square meals a day, and never asked him to do something that he wasn't capable of. He still couldn't say he liked the man, of course. He wasn't exactly a saint after all, but he wasn't a bad person, Hinata was sure of that much. 

He glanced over at Kozume who was still engrossed in his game. Kozume was an enigma himself really, Hinata thought. He wasn't exactly sure what the blonde haired man's job actually was in this...business, if that's what this was. He never really seemed to do anything, though sometimes Oikawa would have a quiet word with him here and there, which often seemed some what important. From what he could gather, the cat eyed man was Oikawa's second in command, but to be perfectly honest, he wasn't 100% sure what the brunette did either, apart from boss people about. Well, it didn't really matter to him, he thought. As long as they weren't beating him or doing cruel things to him, he couldn't really complain.

Whilst Hinata continued to stare over at Kozume, he noticed the small man stir slightly in his seat, looking up at the clock on the back wall and then over to Oikawa, his expression one of worry. The brunette was too engrossed in his paper to notice his partner's look of concern, but before Hinata could alert him to it, he felt his body go cold. Something was terribly wrong, and deep in the pit of his stomach, he knew why he felt like this. Before he could confirm why he had this feeling, a deep, commanding voice called out and echoed around the room, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Oikawa," the monotone voice rang out, "I've been looking for you." Ushijima's terrifying figure stood in the doorway of the room, his strong arms folded across his chest, and his face impassive. Hinata's whole being began to tremble unconsciously at the sight of the man, clearly every cell in his body was scared from the terrible things this demon had put him through. 

Oikawa gave a small smile towards his boss, and Hinata couldn't help but think of him as brave for doing so. "Good afternoon Ushijima, I wasn't expecting to see you home so early." He raised himself slowly from his chair and walked over to the doorway, his hands gesticulating as he spoke, "Everything has been in working order since you left, sir. We've been busy as always, and received the delivery as planned on Wednesday. You have a meeting with the Sugawara Pharmaceuticals company next Tuesday as well now. We've also-"

Before Oikawa could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a clean, sharp sounding slap to the face. The the noise of it seemed to reverberate around the now deathly quiet room. Not a single being making a movement. Ushijima towered over Oikawa's now hunched frame, and although the difference in height was very little, in that moment it seemed like a father glowering down at a small child. 

"You've unchained the slave I see." The fearsome man spoke, his voice barely a whisper, yet each man in the room was hanging onto his every word with baited breath. He spoke a little louder, anger clearly evident in his speech, "You've disobeyed me, Oikawa Tooru. I never gave you permission to let this boy walk freely around my home." Oikawa raised his head and dared to look into his boss' eyes once more, "I-I thought that we could make use of him whilst you were gone, sir. I thought that putting him to work would be better than him just waiting for you in your room." He explained, his voice remained remarkably calm sounding, even in this frighteningly tense situation. 

Ushijima's gaze, landed on the shivering ginger haired boy, and Hinata couldn't help but audibly gulp, his his own throat threatening to dry retch in fear. The intimidating look settled back onto Oikawa, and this time he connected a fist to the unmarked side of the beautiful man's face, making the latter fall to the ground with a pained groan. The room remained silent, bar the sound of Oikawa panting for breath on the cold tiled floor. Each man in the room wore an expression of terror on their faces, and none of them dared to move a muscle. 

"I'm sorry boss." Oikawa said quietly, his voice strained with pain, as he shakily got to his feet once more. He brushed the dust off of himself in a seemingly undeterred way, and turned back to Ushijima again. Hinata felt a sensation of admiration for the brunette, he was a courageous fighter, that much was true. "It won't happen again, I will consult you before I make any decisions concerning the slave." He stated, bowing respectfully to his leader. Ushijima remained still for a few moments, his eyes locked on Oikawa's lowered head, before raising his fist once more.

Hinata didn't know why he did it. He knew he would regret this action from the moment it unfolded, but he couldn't help it. His body just seemed to move on it's own. He stood in front of the powerful beast like man, his brown eyes staring into olive ones with fire and determination that he couldn't hold back. He clenched his fists hard, digging his own short nails into his palms. He knew he was stupid, he knew that this would get him punished, but he just couldn't stand to see someone else take a beating in his place. He extended his arms either side of himself, trying to protect the still hunched up man behind him. "It's not his fault!" Hinata said as confidently as he could, willing his voice not to crack, "I was the one who wanted to leave your room, I persuaded him to let me out and unchain me. If anyone is to blame, it's me!" His voice was almost a shaky shout by the time he had finished his declaration. 

After what felt like an eternity, there was finally movement in the room once more. Ushijima shifted his weight to the side, and crossed his muscular arms again in front of his chest. His intense glare felt like it could kill. Hinata's heart beat was fast and erratic, and he could feel the cold sweat trickle down the back of his neck. He was done for now, he thought. This was quite possibly the worse move he had ever made in his life. He was going to die at the hands of this brute, all because he stepped out of line. Regret washed over him as he began to feel dizzy with each painstaking second that passed them by. 

A bellowing laugh echoed through the room, making each and everyone of the men jump. Ushijima's face looked almost deranged as he cackled hysterically, clutching his stomach for breath. Hinata took an instinctive step backwards, colliding with Oikawa behind him. He turned as the taller man rested his hands on Hinata's bare shoulders. He looked up into the now bruised face, like his own, which wore an expression of sadness and remorse. 

"Oikawa," Ushijima spoke, his voice still laced with a wicked humour, "It seems like the little slave has taken quite the liking to you." He looked back and forth between the two of them, a cruel smirk crossing his usually unchanging face, "Since that's the case, I suppose you both ought to follow me. We three have some important things to discuss." His face fell, and the hateful smile changed to a look of great displeasure once more. He turned slowly, and exited the room, leaving a cold, icy feeling of dread behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata... are you stupid, you kind, naïve soul? :|
> 
> HERE YOU GO! The second chapter in my double update! I've realised it's actually pretty short! I'm so sorry! When I wrote it I swear it felt longer... But I hope you can forgive me since I've done two so quickly? (Please?)
> 
> Anyway - things are about to turn sour it seems, poor Hinata is too pure and sweet for his own good :(
> 
> Thank you as always for reading and sticking with me for the past month and a half! I really appreciate all the kind comments and lovely feedback from you all! Please, if you ever have a suggestion for me, then let me know! I'd love to hear it! Wishing you all a beautiful day! Talk to you all sooooooooooon :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hinata tries to defend Oikawa from Ushijima's beating, he regrets his decision entirely. 
> 
> (WARNING: This chapter may be particularly distressing to some people)

Ushijima paced backwards and forwards in front of them, as if he were a caged wild animal, frustrated and ready to kill at any moment. The cold office that they stood in felt dark, despite the afternoon sunlight that filtered in through the three big windows in front of them. The only noises were that of their boss' slow, heavy footsteps sounding out loudly through the eeriely quiet room, and the violent beating of Hinata's frightened heart. The small ginger slave was doing everything in his power not to shake and run. This was the moment that he feared the most, he had made this psychotic man truly angry now. The look of rage that he had worn on his face when Hinata had tried to square up to him last, was deeply scarred into his brain. But the expression of his insane laughter earlier was even more horrifying. 

Time seemed to freeze as Ushijima stopped walking and slowly turned his body to face the tall, handsome Oikawa, and the short, trembling Hinata. The orange haired boy couldn't help but hold his breath, a sick feeling rising up from his stomach. He didn't dare glance at the man that he had tried to defend. He honestly didn't know why he had done that, and regret lingered at the forefront of his mind. When Ushijima finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity, they both jumped, "It wasn't that long ago that we met in this very office for the first time." He stated, his voice monotone and deep once again, "Do you remember what happened here when we first met, Hinata Shouyou?" Hinata hadn't expected to be addressed so directly, and the question caught him off guard. He opened his mouth to answer but the only sound he could make through his fear was a choked whine. The boss' face went hard and he took a step closer to the ginger slave. "Y-y-you made me s-strip!" He managed to squeal, frantically.

Ushijima smiled slightly at the answer, though the smile was fleeting and his face quickly changed back to his stone cold mask once more, "That's right. I made you strip. So boy, I want you to show me if you've improved since last time." He crossed his arms over his chest again, and simply commanded, "Strip." 

Somewhere at the back of Hinata's mind, he knew that he was going to be asked to do this. Whether that was because it was what he had done when he had last been in this office, or whether it was because he just had an inkling he didn't know. He knew full well that trying to beg not to have to do it would be pointless, it hadn't worked the first time, and it was obvious it wouldn't work now. He lifted his quivering hands to the feather collar that covered his shoulders, and slowly managed to unclasp the clip that held it together at the back. He placed it gently on the floor, as if it were some tiny precious child that required a careful touch. He raised himself up again and fumbled with the knot at the front of his purple loincloth, his thin fingers tangling into a loop and pulling the material free. The garment seemed to fall from him in slow motion. It crumpled on the floor in a heap around his ankles. Hinata's red face stared down at the mess around him as he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying in shame. He had been naked and exposed in front of these men before, but the humiliating embarrassment that he felt was still as strong as ever. 

"Good boy." The olive haired man simply said, and then turned his attention to Hinata's left to rest his eyes on Oikawa.   
"He was much more obedient than last time, wasn't he, Oikawa?" He asked, a low growl evident in his voice. The brunette turned calmly to look over Hinata, his face placid looking and hard to read, before turning back to his boss, "Yes, he did well." He replied, looking into Ushijima's fierce face. The tall, intimidating man took a step backwards, and rested the backs of his thick thighs against the desk behind him. His eyes remained on the brunette, "I'm glad you agree. Now, it's your turn, strip."

Both men stayed stock still, their eyes locked onto the terrifying demon in front of them. Oikawa shifted next to him, and he couldn't help but look up with curiosity into the older man's face, which was filled with confusion. He hesitated and then said, "I'm sorry, what?" There was silence and the brunette clenched his fists hard next to him. When Ushijima said nothing in response to Oikawa's question, he asked again, "What are you talking about, why on earth would you want me to strip?!" There was a slight hysteria in his voice now as he waved his arms wildly, "I'm not one of your slaves, Ushijima! What do you want from me?!" 

Their boss sighed deeply, folding his arms and shaking his head, "I thought this is what you wanted," He said in a low growl, "you've taken a liking to my small slave, haven't you? How will you fuck him if your clothes are still on?" 

In that moment, the room was so quiet and so still that you could have heard a pin drop. The information that Hinata had just heard wasn't registering properly in his brain. After several moments of no one responding, Ushijima scowled, "Why aren't you moving? Are you saying my slave isn't good enough for you?" He lifted himself from the edge of the desk and came to stand in front of Oikawa's steady frame. Their faces were barely inches apart from each other. "Don't make me ask again. Or would you rather take a beating?" Ushijima's voice was laced with vemon, and Oikawa's unflappable facade seemed to fall slightly. He shifted and began to undo his belt buckle, retaining eye contact with his boss all the while he undressed. 

Oikawa stepped out of his work trousers, that were now bunched at his ankles and undid the buttons on his shirt. He removed it from his shoulders with an air of grace and dignity, despite the fact that he too was now embarrassingly naked. Ushijima placed a large hand on his tall employee's shoulder before turning his attention to the ginger slave once more, "Now Hinata, lie on the floor and spread your legs. You're going to let Oikawa fuck you." He demanded, matter-of-factly. 

Hinata couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped his lips as he tried not to cry. This was horrible, he didn't want this! It somehow felt more humiliating that it wasn't Ushijima that was ordering sex from him. He knew full well that Oikawa was by no means his friend, but he had sort of felt that he wouldn't do awful things to him like his boss did. Why was the brunette complying to something terrible? Why was he going to hurt him, even after Hinata had tried to defend him? 

He took a step backwards, though he knew it was hopeless, "Please," he begged, "please don't do this to me. Make me do anything else, please. I like the chores, I'll do them forever and a day! I'll never complain, I'll be good. Please don't make me.." he trailed off, tears filled his eyes and in his heart of hearts he knew that nothing he said would stop the inevitable. His bottom lip quivered and he shut his eyes hard to try and prevent the flow of tears. He lowered himself to the ground until he could feel the cold, hard wood underneath his back. He brought both hands to his face, and slowly, painfully opened his trembling legs to expose his vulnerability. He let out a anguished sob, his whole being full of sorrow. 

"Good boy, Hinata." Ushijima praised, moving behind his desk to sit at his dark leather chair, "Oikawa, do what you want to him." Hinata didn't see him move due to his obscured vision, but felt the tall man kneel in front of him. He heard the familiar click of a bottle, and the squirt of liquid. There was a hesitation and the small ginger's body couldn't help but flinch involuntarily. He took his hands from his eyes and tried to move away before he felt the intruding probe of a long narrow finger enter his pink hole. He let out a squeal and tried to push off from the handsome man that loomed over him. 

"Stop moving!" Oikawa spat, and the look of anger and disgust on his face made Hinata freeze. It was like this man was a different person to the one that he was a mere thirty minutes before. The man that gave him bread. The man the held him whilst he slept. The man that hugged him when he cried. He was none of these people, he was someone else, someone equally as terrifying as Ushijima. He felt another finger force its way into himself and he let out a sharp moan. He wanted to beg again, plead for him to stop, but the thought of Oikawa looking at him with such hatefulness made him remain still. 

His fingers weren't in him long, they were impatient and rough, wanting to get out of his body as fast as they had went in. Oikawa had positioned himself in front of Hinata now, his lean, athletic body bathed in sunlight, towered over him. Every tight muscle of his magnificent being seemed to glow gold, making the small slave feel completely at this man's mercy. He was like a king, and Hinata was a meal that he could devour to his hearts content. He grabbed ahold of the orange haired boy's hip viciously, clenching down onto his taut flesh, "Don't try to escape, Shrimpy. This isn't a fucking game." 

Hinata gasped in agony as Oikawa entered him sharply. His body thrashed from the pain, his hands unconsciously clutching at older man's shoulders. He thrusted deep and hard into him, leaving no time to catch his breath. He choked again, his eyes wide, his body on fire. It hurt so much, just like when Ushijima had fucked him. It burned and his insides felt full to bursting. He felt dirty, and pathetic like he had done before, though this time there was another lingering emotion creeping to the forefront of his mind. One of betrayal, one of sorrow. His chest hurt, part of him had trusted this man, part of him had wanted him to be kind to him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked over at Ushijima, who was leant over his desk, his face impassive. He'd rather the demonic man was on top of him now, not Oikawa. At least that way he could have still been under the illusion that the brunette was on his side. Now it was clearly obvious that he had no kind feelings towards the slave. That's all he was to him, a toy to play with, not a person. 

Oikawa was faster with his thrusts than Ushijima, his pace quick from the off. He held onto Hinata just below his ribs, digging his thumbs into him hard and biting his bottom lip in concentration. His beautiful face was contorted with anger and desire, his eyes flashed with something carnal and animalistic. He huffed and grunted as he bucked into the smaller man harder, bring a high moan to Hinata's lips with each one. He could feel himself going light headed from the pain, yet he felt an unwanted pleasure inside, deep at his core. It made him feel sick, and it also made him feel hot and greedy. He whined out, both in distress and lust. His body was going weak now, his mind a storm of conflicting emotions. 

He could sense Oikawa was nearing his climax, his grip on Hinata's sides tightening and movements becoming erratic. The moan that escaped the younger man's lips was loud and erotic, and enough to tip Oikawa over the edge as he came long and hard into the ginger's constricting hole. He panted and groaned as he collapsed on top of the small slave, covering his narrow body completely. 

Hinata turned his face away, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. He tried to think of happy thoughts, desperately willing himself to imagine he was anywhere but here, trying to take his mind off of the fact that getting wrecked by Oikawa had given him an erection. The larger man lifted his tired body from his own, and slowly exited Hinata's twitching anus. He cleared his throat and stood up, leaving the orange haired slave alone and empty on the floor, like discarded litter. 

No one spoke for a matter of minutes, and Hinata's mind was starting to go numb. He felt as if he was dreaming again, though this time he was very much aware that this was real life. He let the tears fall. This was part of him now, constantly in pain, constantly crying. Ushijima eventually broke the silence, "There you have it. You've done what you wanted to do Oikawa, now leave us in peace." He didn't hear the brunette make any sounds of acknowledgement to these words, but he did hear the rustle and tugging of clothes as he dressed himself again. After he was finished, he heard the man make his way to the door before the boss stopped him briefly, "Oikawa. Do not disobey me again. I will not hold back my anger next time." There was a pause before the handsome man responded, with a slight crack in his voice, "Yes sir, understood."

After the door had clicked quietly, alerting them to Oikawa's exit, he heard the heavy footsteps of Ushijima coming towards him and stopping at his side. He kept his eyes closed. He was too tired and emotionally broken to feel scared now, whatever happened to him didn't matter. He felt himself being lifted into a warm embrace, and planted gently into his boss' lap. A warm, careful hand stroked his hair like he had done before, after the last time with Kuroo, "You're a good boy, don't cry." He lulled, rocking Hinata like a child as he had done previously, "Even people you trust can be cruel to you." 

Those words hit Hinata like a bus, and the dam of tears broke open again. He clutched onto Ushijima's shirt with desperation and buried his face into the crook of his neck, wailing freely. A hand came up to his face, and suddenly soft lips were on his own, tenderly goading him into a kiss. He didn't understand what was happening, and part of him didn't want to. In that moment, all he wanted was to feel safe. He kissed his violent and cruel master back, his mind no longer in control of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Urm... well... 
> 
> I don't know if that was the outcome that you were expecting or not? I'm sure you're either going to love me or hate me right now. I'm kind of not even sure if I love or hate myself to be honest ahaha! 
> 
> I'm sure you're all going to curse me for putting our poor sunshine child through such turmoil! I'm sorry! T^T
> 
> I started writing this and once I started I honestly couldn't stop and now it's 3:40am D: GO TO BED GEORGIA, for goodness sake!!!! 
> 
> Anyway enough of my mad ramblings, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter even though I'm horrid, and please don't stay up till the early hours of the morning like me, because it's really not good for your health!
> 
> Sending you love and best wishes as always, and I can't thank you enough for your wonderful comments and kudos! You're all amazing! 
> 
> Now time for bed! Night~


	14. Chapter 14

A young boy sat himself down at the wooden dinning table in the kitchen. His mother stood still at the sink, her back to him. He felt the immense pain from the night before, where his father had violently kicked him and punched him in the face. His tongue felt the throbbing spot at the back of his mouth where a molar was now missing. It hurt and he winced, tears pricking at his eyes. But he wouldn't cry, he had to stay strong for his mother. She endured his father's rage every single day for as long as he could remember. Last night had been the first time the young boy had taken a beating. His small body had moved on it's own, trying desperately to protect the woman that he loved the most. 

"I'm so sorry, my beautiful son." She spoke quietly from the sink, her body remained still, not turning to face him. The boy felt a cold shudder run down his spine as he noticed the blood that trickled down his mother's wrist. He went to stand up as she moved, her eyes red from tears, her once attractive face contorted with sorrow and pain. She clutched a bloodied knife in her right hand and smiled bitterly, "Daddy won't hurt you anymore, my baby. I promise you, I won't let him hurt you again."

~~~~~

"You wake up early, Hinata Shouyou," Ushijima growled from next to him, "I will let you sleep a little longer, if you'd like to." The ginger haired slave dared to roll onto his side to face his fearsome master. It was early in the morning, he knew that much because it was only starting to get light outside. They were both naked, lying next to each other in Ushijima's mighty four poster bed. Last night had been intense, after Oikawa had left them alone in the office together, Hinata had felt numb and compliant, particularly after being soothed somewhat by the powerful man. He had then carried the Hinata to his room, where he in turn did the same terrible things that Oikawa had done to him moments before. 

The orange haired boy hesitated, then replied, "I'm fine, thank you. I'm used to waking up at dawn. My family owns a farm." Ushijima's eyes trailed up and down his exposed torso appraisingly before his gaze rested on Hinata's bruised face once more, "I wondered why you were strong for such a small man." He stated before raising himself up into a sitting position on the bed. Hinata couldn't help but admire the well built man in front of him. There was no denying that he was almost godly in appearance, thick toned muscle covering every inch of his being. Of course, no matter how beautiful this man was on the outside, that could never water down the pure evil that he contained on the inside. He hated this man. He wanted to escape from him, from here, and never come back. He wanted to feel safe and free. He wanted his home. 

"Boy," Ushijima started gruffly, pulling Hinata from his thoughts, "you are not to leave this room, unless I give you permission to. Oikawa made you do work around my mansion over the last few days, but that is not your job. Your job is to pleasure me as and when I need it. Which is why you must be where I can find you at all times, understood?" He folded his large arms over his chest, his face wearing its usual harsh expression. Hinata swallowed hard, the dry lump in his throat from all of his recent crying making it difficult for him to talk. He nodded slowly, and braced himself to ask the question that lingered on the tip of his tongue, "H-how long..." he quietly said, his resolve quickly fading under his master's stern gaze, "...will you keep me here?" He finished, his voice almost a whisper. Ushijima moved slightly on the bed, making it creak under his weight. The smaller man couldn't help but flinch, his heart hammering in his chest from fear that he'd over stepped his bounds once more. But his master merely raised a bushy eyebrow and simply said, "I plan to keep you for quite a while. I like you Hinata Shouyou." 

There was an odd silence as they both stared at each other, Hinata not daring to move a muscle. Ushijima continued to say nothing as he turned to get out of bed. He paused, his bare back glowing in the first rays of morning sunlight, "If you are a good boy, I will look after you." He stood, making his way over to the wardrobe and began pulling on fresh underwear, trousers and a shirt. He made his way around the room, Hinata watching nervously as the beast like man got himself ready for the day, brushing through his olive brown hair and adjusting a deep red tie around his neck. After he was completely dressed, he stood at the foot of the bed, his face hard to read. He lifted his hand and beckoned the ginger slave over to him with a flick of his wrist. Hinata had no choice but to comply as he crawled shakily across the duvet, his body aching painfully from the violence of last night. 

He knelt at the end of the bed, his uncuffed hands cupping his manly hood as he hesitantly raised his head to look up at the man that controlled his life. Ushijima rested an oddly tentative hand on Hinata's orange locks, softly stroking them as he had done before. The first time his boss had petted him like this, it had made him feel disgusted and patronised, like he was some sort of animal or child. Now it felt strangely familiar and almost comforting, though he tried hard to push that thought out of his mind. The muscular man brought his face in close, so that their foreheads were barely centimetres apart. Hinata felt his cheeks redden from the closeness of their proximity, fighting hard the urge to break eye contact. 

"I will look after you, not Oikawa. Remember what he did to you yesterday after you tried to defend him. That is the kind of man he is. Do not forget." He said these words slowly, as if to make sure Hinata could understand and absorb every syllable. His large hand slid from his head to cup the side of his marked face, and a saddened look graced Ushijima, "Be good, I don't want to have to hurt you again." With that, he removed his hand and stepped away from the confused slave, making his way to the door and leaving quietly. Hinata heard the lock click behind him, and felt his body relax with an intense shudder. 

The man was insane, that much he was sure of. The things that he said and the contradicting way he acted made it all very clear. Hinata wasn't an idiot, even if he had been called that a lot over the course of his life. He understood enough to realise that Ushijima must feel somewhat threatened by Oikawa, otherwise he wouldn't be trying to turn him into the bad guy. The ginger was never a fan of the handsome brunette in the first place. He'd been lulled into a false sense of security, that's all it had been. But he knew that Oikawa had abused him the way he had because he too was scared of their fearsome boss. Even though that much was obvious, it didn't stop the anguish he felt about what had happened. His trust had been broken, he felt even more dirty and used than ever before. Images of Oikawa's hate filled expression flickered to the forefront of his mind, piercing his heart over and over again. Everything felt like one big messed up game, and he was the toy being played with. 

His train of thought suddenly came to a halt as something in the back of his whirling mind came to the surface. He remembered something very important that had happened a few days ago, and a frighteningly, sickening idea came to mind. Shit, he thought, there might still be hope for him yet. 

~~~~~

Oikawa felt the heavy footsteps approach his room long before he heard the curt knocking at the door. He knew his boss would want to talk to him before he left for business, it would have been weird if he didn't want to talk really. The brunette dragged his feet as he made his way to the threshold, and cautiously let Ushijima inside. They stood in silence, both men had their arms folded defensively over their chests, neither wanting to speak up first. Oikawa's cheek had come up in an aggressive bruise from the wicked punch Ushijima had delivered the day before. He felt it throb and it reminded him just who was in charge here. He broke first and said, "I apologise about yesterday's events," he tried hard to hold back the bitter tone of his voice, "they won't happen again." 

Ushijima nodded slowly, his brow furrowed and his eyes serious. He unfolded his arms and took two steps forward, closing the distance between them both. He gripped onto Oikawa's shoulder threateningly, and gave it a hard squeeze, "He is my slave, Oikawa. I decide what he does and doesn't do." His voice was a low growl, quiet and deadly, "Make sure you don't forget that, I'd hate to have look for a new second in command should something happen to you." He hissed out, his eyes cold and intimidating. Oikawa knew full well that was a genuine threat. Ushijima wasn't the type of person to say things he didn't mean. The brunette felt his uneasy heart stutter in his chest as he barely managed to maintain his composure. His shoulder was aching in pain and he felt the strong hold tighten as he hesitated to respond. He gave a sharp nod and replied through gritted teeth, "I understand," and repeated, "it won't happen again." 

His boss remained still for a moment, watching Oikawa's facial expressions closely, trying to suss out whether there was a hint of disobedience in his words. He released his clasp and took a step backward, his olive eyes still watching him like a hawk. Oikawa was used to his scrutinising stare, but it didn't mean he enjoyed being under it. He was well practised in acting calm and collected in front of this demonic man, and returned his gaze with one of his own. The part of him that resented being pushed about like a pawn came to the limelight of his being, and he couldn't help but cross his arms again and dare to ask, "What would you have me do with your slave whilst you're away then, boss?" He tried to make the question not sound as sarcastic as he really meant to imply it, but he couldn't help but emphasise the 'your' in his sentence. Ushijima's face gave no clues as to what he felt at the fact that his second in command was somewhat sassing him, and simply replied, "He's to be kept in my room. Bring him his meals and make sure he is showered, but do not touch him, and do not let others touch him either."

Oikawa felt an uncontrollable anger bubble up inside of him at Ushijima's words. The brunette had never wanted to hurt the little slave in the first place! He hadn't wanted to fuck him up like he did, he had barely been able to hold back the tears of hatred towards himself yesterday. He had had very little sleep, replaying the look of sorrow on the innocent boy's face, how much hurt the poor kid held in his weeping eyes. He clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth and he bit out, "What about Kuroo then? If he comes round looking for a shag, what do you want me to do? Turn the sarcastic prick away? Or is it okay if it's him?!" His voice came out louder and faster than he intended, but he could feel the adrenaline pump through his body, spurring him on to ask the honest questions on his mind. He knew it was stupid of him to get emotional, it could very well result in a beating, but he was losing his self control.

Much to Oikawa's surprise though, the wicked man in front of him didn't get enraged as he had expected. On the contrary, his face softened ever so slightly as he let out a small, yet very noticeable laugh. And then, as quick as lightening, Ushijima had his jaw in his strong grip, his face inches from his own. His eyes glinted with malice as bore down on Oikawa, "Should Kuroo come around here looking for a 'shag', then you are to offer up your services, Oikawa Tooru." He snarled, "Like I said. No one is to touch my slave." 

There were no more words spoken between the two of them. Ushijima let him go as quickly as he had grabbed him. His face wore a look of disgust as he looked Oikawa over once more and stormed out of the room, leaving the brunette seething with rage. All the rational thoughts in his mind had left him as he punched the chest of drawers next to him with all of his might, making a nasty dent in the woodwork. He was done with this mental torture, done with being this bastard's lacky that he can push around whenever he wants. He had had enough, and now was the time to get his own back. He clenched his now bloodied fist and began to pace around his room. He needed a plan, he needed to think of some sort of way to destroy Ushijima and his corrupt empire. 

A soft knocking broke his concentration, as the blonde head of Kozume peered around the door, "Oikawa," he said quietly, a hint of concern in his voice, "the boss has left the building. I wanted to talk to you. I-... urm... are you... okay? Is Shouyou okay?" He looked uneasy, staring from his hand back to his face. Oikawa took a long intake of breath, trying hard to come back to his senses. He had to remain calm, that was the way to sort this whole situation out. Kozume could help him, the boy was trustworthy and clearly cared for the small slave, which he knew would work in their favour. He didn't want to relive the horrors of yesterday evening, so he would keep it brief, "The slave is alive and in the boss' room. I did some terrible things to him yesterday. Ushijima has gone too far." He started to pace around the room again, bringing his injured hand up to his face as he bit down on one blood covered finger, sucking at his wound in thought. Kozume quickly entered the room and closed the door hurriedly behind him, coming up to Oikawa with an urgency he'd never seen in the cat-eyed man before, "We need to save Shouyou and stop Ushijima. Kuroo told me some things about what the boss does with his slaves after he's finished with them. He'll die if we don't do something." His eyes we're wide and alarmed, an odd expression for such a nonchalant being, Oikawa thought. He agreed though, the slave was in grave danger. He too knew that once Ushijima was bored of someone, he either set out to make them more interesting to him, or he disposed of them completely. Both of which were terrifying outcomes for the poor boy. 

The brunette stopped his pacing and turned to face his companion, placing a reassuring hand on his slight shoulder, "We will save the sunshine slave, mark my words," he tightened his grip, showing how serious he was about this, "give me a day. I'll come up with a plan." He patted his small subordinate and then glided out of the room. His brain was working at 100 miles an hour, rushing to think of some sort of way out of this mess. He almost ran up the corridor, making his way to see the boy that he instinctively needed to protect. Sunshine slave, huh? He thought to himself. How apt. 

As he got to the door of his boss' room he felt all of the emotions of dread and guilt hit him at once. His hand hovered over the handle, unable to bring himself to enter the room. The boy trapped in this prison probably hated him now. He couldn't blame him of course, he hated himself for being such a coward. Why hadn't he just stood up to Ushijima? Why in his right mind did he rape the man that had stood up for him? What kind of repayment was that!? He shut his eyes tight. The only way to even remotely make it up to the slave was to save him. He had to do this. 

He entered the room, his body shaking with anticipation and nervousness. His eyes locked onto the slave's in a matter of seconds, his heart banging painfully in his chest. He had to stop himself from letting out a sob of remorse at the sight of Hinata's hurt expression. He had been to blame for the reason this poor boy looked like this. It wasn't fair. He swallowed and made his way over the the ginger haired figure, who sat at the edge of the bed looking lost and vulnerable. 'I'm so so sorry, I'm so very sorry,' his mind kept repeating, until he stood directly over him. Hinata looked up into his face, his expression one of sadness and betrayal, and Oikawa couldn't help but drop to his knees. He wasn't one to beg for forgiveness, and he knew no apology he could say would ever erase the cruel things he had done. Instead, there was something else that needed to be said, like the words had been tattooed onto his brain, ready for this moment. 

Oikawa stared into the chocolate coloured eyes of the angelic boy, and declared, "I promise you, I won't let him hurt you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm so sorry it's taken me AGES to update this (considering I updated like 3 times in one week before!). Home life has been insane (I won't bore you with the details!) so I've had very little time to think about where to go next with this, let alone write it!
> 
> I really wasn't sure about doing back stories or things like that for their characters. Partly because I didn't know how it would fit, and partly because I'm dead lazy when it comes to thinking about those sorts of things (hahaha)! But a few people mentioned it, so I thought about it a lot and now have a sort of idea of where to go (pray I don't screw this up guys!). But whose backstory is it, I wonder? Hmmmmmmmmmm?!!!!?£££
> 
> Anyway, thank you all firstly for reading this far and sticking with me! And also for the amazing comments that you all make! (Sorry it takes me so long to respond though! Again, time keeping obviously isn't my strong point!) 
> 
> P.S. - I have a tumblr account if you want to check it out! (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gamwilliams) Mind you, I've barely got anything on there and don't really get how to use it! (Someone please teach me?) Hahaha! But if you'd like to talk to me on there then I'd love a natter!! :D
> 
> Poop - sorry for rambling on for England like I always do! I've missed you guys! I hope you're all well! 
> 
> Thank you all again! I hope you all have a great weekend! (And enjoy Mother's Day, if you're in the UK!)


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata felt cold, despite the fact that the room was warm thanks to the summer heat. He looked down at Oikawa kneeling in front of him, and couldn’t help but avert his gaze. It hurt too much to look into his eyes. His expression and words sounded so sincere, but his brain warned him not to take this man at face value. ‘Do not forget what he has done to you Hinata’, he thought, ‘He may have very well showed you kindness, but that doesn’t even begin to justify the torture and pain he put you through’. He closed his eyes and swallowed, he felt scared, not just because one of his rapists was in front of him now, but also because he was afraid that this man’s humble words may sway him from his original goal. 

Oikawa broke the heavy silence first, his usual velvety voice trembling with nerves, “Hinata, please. I want to help you. I will save you, you have to believe me, you have to trust me.” He started, his words becoming more and more rapid. Hinata kept his eyes closed and clenched his fists. He wanted to cry and cuddle up to this man who was declaring the words he most wanted to hear. He wanted to beat the living daylights out of him, leave him battered and bloodied to make him experience even the smallest amount of pain that he had put him through. He wanted to run, and run, and keep on running until none of these people were anywhere near him, so he could leave this nightmare behind. 

“Please don’t make promises that you can’t keep, Oikawa,” He muttered, opening his bloodshot eyes and turning his watch onto the dishevelled-looking handsome man before him, “I don’t intend to take up your help. You’ve done enough already, please leave me alone or you’ll get me in even more trouble with Ushijima.” The small ginger pulled his knees up to his chest and crawled across the bed before Oikawa could utter a single word. He pulled the covers over himself, and buried his face into the cool mattress beneath him. He curled up in a ball and mustered up every bit of his energy to stop himself from weeping openly there and then. Everything felt too much, he needed help and comforting. All he wanted was to feel safe.

He could hear Oikawa’s quickened breathing still from the edge of the bed. Please, just leave, he begged from inside his head. He just wanted to be alone, he needed time to collect his thoughts, think about his options, try to console himself the best he could. There was a long pause, and then a throaty sob. Hinata almost jumped at the unexpected noise. He listened hard again, but the only sound he could hear now was his own heavy breathing. 

Eventually, Oikawa spoke once more, “I will save you, Hinata. I will make up for my mistakes.” His words sounded strained and filled with emotion. He then heard the man lift himself from the floor, and leave the room with a soft click of the door. Hinata waited several moments before moving again. He pulled the covers from himself and let out a long, shaky sigh. He needed to compose himself. He lowered his body down from the bed, and gingerly walked around the large room. He ached all over, each pang of pain a reminder of the dire situation he was in. He needed to a way for Ushijima to willingly let him out of this room, so that it wouldn’t be suspicious of him wandering around the house. He needed enough time to get his bearings of the many corridors and corners of the mansion in order to make his escape plan work. He gulped as he watched two dark haired bodyguards share a cigarette from his view of the vast grounds. He knew of a way get on the demon man’s good side, but he really didn’t like it.

~~~~~

Four days had passed since the last time Hinata had seen either Oikawa or Ushijima. Everyday either Kozume or Iwaizumi had come to deliver him food, and everyday he returned the untouched meals back to them. He felt weak and sick, and his head was pounding from a hunger induced headache. He needed to make himself more ill though, he wanted to be so ill that Ushijima would take some sort of pity on him. He groaned as he heard the door open again for lunch, it only seemed like it had been 10 minutes since they’d given him breakfast, and the temptation to eat was getting stronger every passing second. He heard heavy footsteps fast approaching, and knew that the man entering the room was neither of his usual carers. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he looked up to see the concerned face of his master staring down at him. He’d have to be ill enough as he was already then, he thought. 

Ushijima’s eyes were wide and his lips drawn out in a thin, displeased looking line. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could start Hinata threw his trembling arms around his neck. In his mind he had to fight back every urge to run from this man, but he had already decided on what he had to do. He lent up and nuzzled his face into the crook of Ushijima’s strong shoulder, breathing in the smell of cologne mixed with a faint hint of sweat.

“I’ve missed you,” the small ginger croaked, his voice raspy, “I’ve missed you so much. I’ve been so alone.” He almost had to whisper the last part, his own words feeling too loud for his throbbing head. He waited with baited breath, hoping and praying desperately that this beast man would fall for his almost too obvious act. After a few tense seconds, two strong arms wrapped around him gently and pulled him into a soft hug. Hinata exhaled sharply, feeling a pang of remorse flood through his body for a reason that he couldn’t explain. He hugged back tighter and began to cry. Huh, he thought, this wasn’t part of his act, why was he crying? Before he had enough time to contemplate that thought further, he was being scooped up and laid tenderly on the bed, a firm hand stroking his hair. 

“What happened to you?” Ushijima breathed, his face close and uneasy, “they said that you haven’t eaten and keep refusing meals. Why have you been doing that? Look at you – you’re body is barely able to keep itself up.” His words came out curt, but there was an affection there that couldn’t be missed. Hinata closed his eyes and bravely reached out a hand to grasp Ushijima’s that lay on the bed beside him, “I’m sorry,” he uttered huskily, “after what happened with Oikawa and what you said to me before you left, I’ve been feeling scared. I just wanted to be with you.” Was this convincing? Hinata thought. It felt so fake and stupid to him but maybe it would work on an emotionally stunted individual like Ushijima? He slowly opened his eyes to watch the expressions on his boss’ face change from uneasy to confused to pained, and then finally settling on concerned again.

“I wasn’t expecting to hear you say that,” his boss muttered, his brows knitting together. He sighed and sat himself down on the bed to sit next to the small curled up slave. He continued to stroke his orange locks, “I don’t want to see you ill, Hinata Shouyou. I like you best when you have your usual fighting vigour.” Hinata closed his eyes again and let his body snuggle up closer to the warm figure beside him. He felt strangely at peace, and let his mind fall into a much needed rest. 

~~~~~

Hinata awoke to find the room filled with darkness. He slowly closed them again, his mind felt thick and groggy with fatigue.

“…I take your threats very seriously, Ushijima, I haven’t laid a hand on the boy and I don’t intend to. Why do you think I ordered Kozume and Iwaizumi to care for him over the last few days?”

“Then why hasn’t he eaten? Why wasn’t he forced? Someone should have sat here and made him eat until he was finished! I have the right mind to find both Iwaizumi and Kozume and give them a good beating!”

“They didn’t do that because you told me not to let anyone touch him! Don’t go blaming his lack of cooperation on them, they’re not to blame! The poor kid’s been put through a lot, do you expect him to want to eat and be merry all alone in this room by himself?! He’s probably been going mad in here, locked up like animal.”

Hinata heard angry whispers and sharp hisses from the entrance way of the bedroom, and could just about make out the voices to be those of Oikawa and Ushijima. His body was heavy and for some reason he felt himself missing the comforting hold in which his master had held him in. He kept his eyes closed and tried to figure out their hushed words.

“…what would you have me do then? Put a tube down his throat? Do you honestly think that’s a good idea?”

“Don’t fucking sass me Oikawa Tooru, I am this close to grinding your smug face into this very door. Do not test me.” 

Hinata had never heard Ushijima use threats like that. Normally he kept his composure, and his words were much more thought out and less panicked. He also thought it was odd how Oikawa spoke back without fear, he hadn’t ever heard him speak to the boss like they were on the same level before. 

“…all I’m suggesting is that you let him out to get air. He’ll whither away in here like a plant if you’re not careful. You let your previous slaves out around the house before, why is he so different?”

He didn’t hear Ushijima’s response to that question. Everything felt so confusing and muddled up. He debated whether or not to go back to sleep, or try and keep up with the private conversation happening at the doorway, and opted for the former, letting his mind wander off back into slumber. He felt an odd sense of nostalgia as he began to breathe deeply again. 

~~~~~

The next time Hinata opened his heavy eyelids, light was filtering through the long windows again. He blinked, trying to remember what he had heard last night, but it was all an odd, dream-like blur now. He sighed, how long had he been asleep for? He heard a movement from next to him, and turned to see Ushijima sitting on a chair beside the bed, staring at him intently. If the man wasn’t such an intimidating figure, the scene would almost look sweet, Hinata thought, like a child tentatively caring for an injured animal. At that thought, he couldn’t help the small smile spread across his face, and a look of relief graced Ushijima’s serious features. 

“That’s the first time I’ve ever seen you smile,” he murmured, more to himself than Hinata, “it’s beautiful.” There was a long silence, both slightly startled by Ushijima’s unexpected words, and both not wanting to disturb the eerie calm between the two if them. It was only after Hinata noticed the small bowl that his boss held in his hand that his stomach decided to interrupt the peace. Ushijima’s eyes widened slightly like he suddenly remembered something important, and he motioned towards the bowl with his free hand. 

“I brought you some soup,” he said, his voice back to its default stoic tone, “I was hoping you’d feel like eating now you’ve had a sleep.” Hinata very much felt like eating, pushing himself into a sitting position on shaky arms. He felt a little nervous, he wasn’t used to kindness from this man in any form other than the odd cuddle after he had inflicted pain on him. It all felt all too good to be true, that this whole situation had come about a little too easily, but he tried hard not to think about that. 

“Yes please.” The small ginger said softly, his thin arms reaching out for the bowl. But Ushijima merely dipped the spoon into the hot liquid and held it out towards Hinata’s lips. He felt a warmth spread across his cheeks at the strangely intimate act, but opened his mouth nevertheless, letting his master feed him. 

It wasn’t long until the contents of the bowl were empty. Hinata had let himself be fed in silence, grateful for the comforting substance that now filled his stomach. There was once again an odd stillness as they both looked at each other awkwardly. Hinata decided that he would break it this time and bowed his head slightly, offering up a quiet ‘Thank you’.

“Are you feeling a little better now?” the stern man asked, raising a bushy eyebrow, surveying him carefully. Hinata nodded, he actually felt a lot better now that he’d eaten. It honestly felt like it had been a five star banquet as apposed to a small bowl of soup, after days of starving himself. Ushijima looked satisfied with that answer, and stood up from his seat to stand above the small slave. In one brisk movement, the duvet had been swiped off of him and was thrown across the room. Ushijima mounted the bed, and hovered on all fours above the now cowering Hinata. Fear washed over his body like an unexpected wave as he froze, staring up at the beast above him. Not again, he begged, clamping his eyes shut. He knew it was all too good to be true; it was inevitable that this would happen again, he was a sex slave to a manic, for goodness sake! Why had he thought he could somehow win this man over? He was a fool for believing that even for a second. 

He felt the large rough hands that had scarred him previously, make short work of the clumsy knot he had tied in his loincloth, exposing him completely once again. Hinata’s breath hitched as he braced himself for the worse, but no impatient fingers entered him. He cautiously opened one chocolate coloured eye to find out what was stopping the incoming torture. Ushijima stared down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. And lowered himself so that his face was now above Hinata’s manly hood. He paused, and locked eyes with the small slave.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Hinata Shouyou,” he growled softly, “I want to make you feel good.”

Before Hinata could properly comprehend what was happening, Ushijima had lifted his small legs above his head and he could feel something wet and slippery circling his entrance. The smaller man couldn’t help but let out a startled gasp at unanticipated action, and tried to wriggle free. He already knew attempting to escape was futile, as Ushijima tightened his grip on his pale thighs, though for once it was not in a way that would bruise them. His boss lapped slowly at his hole, drawn out licks that gently stroked across his opening. It was a sensation that Hinata had never felt before and much to his confusion, it felt good. He didn’t know whether or not he was still feeling a little delirious from the lack of food he’d had recently, or whether he was starting seriously accept his grim fate being a slave, but the feeling of Ushijima’s moist tongue now entering him felt amazing. 

He could barely hold back the moan that slipped out from the back of his throat. Fuck, he was actually enjoying this. He was actually feeling aroused from the feeling of being licked out by the man he hated most in this world. His master hummed into him at the sound of Hinata’s breathless gasps, making the ginger tremble at the feeling. 

“Ah! Shit, no! It feels too good, no!” he cried out as Ushijima’s tonguing became more forceful and determined. He felt himself starting to become close, the shallow penetration of his anus becoming frustratingly not enough to send him over the edge. As if the older man could read his thoughts, his hand encased Hinata’s throbbing erection and began to pump it in a steady, well-trained motion. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Hinata chanted as he felt himself almost reach his peak. Ushijima smirked up at him and purred in a soft, yet commanding tone, “Call out my name, Shouyou.” And suddenly his mouth was on Hinata’s cock. If the feeling of warmth around his member hadn’t sent him over the edge, his own master’s words would have. He came, long and hard, gripping tightly on Ushijima’s olive hair, and cried out, “Fuck, Ushijima, fuck, fuck!” His body spasmed with each intense wave of pleasure as he came long and hard into his master’s mouth. He let out a grabbled moan as he let the vibrations take over his body before he became still, his breathing heavy and ragged. 

It took him almost a minute before he realised what had actually just happened. Ushijima had made him come, but not only that, he had done so in the very man’s mouth. He quickly felt himself sober up from the short lived high he’d experienced and shuffled himself up the bed, his face paling in fear. 

“I-I’m sorry!” he squeaked, his heart racing a mile a minute. He stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him, dreading the next actions that would follow. But Ushijima simply wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sent a small, almost triumphant smirk Hinata’s way. He sat up on the bed, and beckoned the small slave towards him with a flick of his wrist. As much as he didn’t want to, the ginger could only oblige to his master’s request and made his way over to him slowly, and filled with regret.

Much like the many actions that had already surprised Hinata this morning, his boss’ embrace came as unexpectedly as the previous ones. He cradled him like a child, slowing stroking down the orange bed-hair.

“You’re a good boy, Hinata Shouyou. You enjoyed that.” Ushijima’s deep voice echoed out as Hinata’s head rested against his strong chest. What on earth had just happened? Why was this cruel man being kind to him? Why wasn’t he beating and torturing him like he normally would? 

All the unanswered questions swirling around the little slave’s head were too much for him to contain, as he dared to look up and ask, “Why?”

Ushijima’s eyes softened as his hand slowly stopped petting him. His mouth wore the faintest glimpse of a smile as he said, “If I’m going to keep you here forever, I need to look after you better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urm... Hi guys?
> 
> I guess i'm back?
> 
> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ABOUT 593045942542 YEARS!
> 
> I honestly have no other excuse apart from the fact that being a mum is really overwhelming at times and leaves verrrrryyy little time to think up new ideas for chapters - I'm so sorry!
> 
> So yep, I know this is long overdue, and you've all been so patient with me (if you're even still reading this crazy old fic at all!), so I just want to say that I cannot express how much your beautiful comments and kudos mean to me! AND I promise you I will respond to each one (even if it takes a lifetime for me to do so!) 
> 
> Anyway! Thank you, thank you, thank you a million times for reading! I hope you like this late-arse chapter, and that you're all having great days/evenings!
> 
> And I will TRY my hardest not to leave it so long next time! (sorry again my precious friends!)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you’re uncomfortable with the word c*nt, I apologise in advance!)

It had been almost three weeks since Hinata had seen Ushijima. After his last encounter with him, the fearsome man had made himself scarce and had not returned to the mansion as far as he knew. Hinata couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy the peace and tranquillity that came with not being beaten and raped regularly, but he was lonely, and he relished the few precious moments that he had each day when a staff member would deliver his meals and he had some actual company. 

He had established a sort of routine to fill his isolated days. As soon as he woke he’d shower, examine the now almost faded bruises and inspect his trim figure. He’d then spend the time between his shower and his morning meal being delivered doing some exercises, which consisted mostly of push ups and sit ups, with some pull ups from the door frame of the bathroom added here and there. He’d then eat, desperately trying to get as much conversation as he could with whoever brought him his food. He’d then work out again more gently, often jogging backwards and forewords across the room. When the sun got too high in the sky and the room became too warm, he’d sit in the bathroom and would sing all the songs he knew the words to.

After his lunch he’d nap and by the time evening came around he’d be so bored that he would be having full on conversations with himself, making up fantasy stories about magical adventures or his simple life on his parents farm from his childhood. He was going stir crazy, his mind was playing tricks on him too. Occasionally he would hear strange noises or see things in his peripheral vision that would make him jump, only to fine nothing was ever there in the first place. If he was stuck in here alone for much longer he honestly felt he would lose his mind.

Today was a day where he was in the early afternoon part of his daily rituals. He was sitting, with knees pulled up to his chest, in the empty bath singing his repertoire of songs when he heard the door click open. It was earlier than usual, he thought to himself. He would normally get through about twenty three different songs before his lunch arrived, and today he’d only done nine. He scrambled up, and half ran towards the entrance of the bedroom before stopping dead in his tracks. The figure of a tall, lanky man that he hadn’t seen for what seemed like an eternity, stood at the threshold of the room. 

“Kuroo.” He muttered, confused and wry of the intimidating presence before him. His body remained frozen in the doorway, he could lock himself in the bathroom if he had to, he thought. His heart was racing and he felt the familiar chill of impending danger run down his spine. 

“Hello Shrimpy, you’re looking well. That’s good.” The tall man said light heartedly, taking a few slow strides into the room, “No Ushiwaka I see, I hear he’s been away for quite a while now. You must feel relieved.” He continued his journey across the room with an almost lazy prowl, eyes locked onto Hinata’s with an odd look of determination. 

“Don’t come any closer to me!” He couldn’t help but blurt out as Kuroo stood merely a few metres away, “I’m not afraid to fight you!” He knew was no match for the man in front of him, but pretending to be brave was more productive than quivering in fear, he thought to himself. He clenched his little fists, and squared his shoulders, trying with all his might to calm his nerves and steady his ragged breathing. 

Kuroo stoped where he was and held his arms up in an almost cautious manner, “Now, now Shrimpy. There’s no need for threats, no one’s going to be fighting here, I’m not going to hurt you.” Hinata remembered clearly how his cruel man had said similar words before, that he ‘wouldn’t hurt him’ and he only wanted to ‘make him feel good’. Well he didn’t want that either!

“Don’t you dare touch me!” He shouted, a strange sense of confidence filling him. He could feel one of the cool tiles of the bathroom floor under his left foot. He knew he could get into the small room and lock the door quicker than Kuroo could get to him, he felt safer knowing he had a plan, albeit a simple one. Kuroo slumped his shoulders and also took a step back, bowing his head slightly in a way you would when in the presence of a dangerous wild animal. 

“I’m not going to touch you, or hurt you or do anything, I promise.” He said solemnly, putting a hand to his chest like he was making an oath, “I’m here to talk to you, nothing else.” 

Hinata eyed him suspiciously, the man looked pained somewhat, and a little worried. His heart was still thumping hard in his chest, but the solemn look on the older man’s face made his nerves settle slightly. Kuroo stood awkwardly in front of him, averting his gaze and staring off towards the window before slowly turning his attention back to the ginger haired slave again.

“Look, I know I’m probably one of the last people that you want to see right now,” He certainly wasn’t wrong there, Hinata thought, he’d have been happy never seeing this bastard again, “and I know full well that you’ll probably never forgive me for what I did to you...” he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck uncertainly. Hinata cocked his head to the side, witnessing this wavering side of Kuroo made him seem a little bit more human. 

The dark haired man sighed deeply, ran a hand through his unruly hair, and continued again, “I’m not one for begging for forgiveness, okay? I’m an arsehole for forcing you into things you didn’t want, for going along with Ushijima’s plans. I know that, you know that, I’m sorry! I...I got caught up in the moment, gave into my desires...” he looked lost, and his mouth turned downwards into a frown. Hinata softened, Unclenched his fists and folded his arms. He stared at Kuroo, trying hard to read him. Was this sincere? It certainly seemed it, though Hinata knew he was too trusting most of the time. 

“Look,” he started again, scratching at his arm this time, “I wouldn’t ask this of you if I didn’t have a choice, okay? I know I’m being selfish here, but you have to help me.” Kuroo had a pleading look on his face, and Hinata could feel the common sense part of his brain getting overruled by the part that desperately wanted to help people, like he wished people would do for him.

“What...what are you talking about? What help do you need?” He said, his voice nervous, he didn’t have anything to give to the dark haired man, and he was limited with what he could do in this elaborate room he currently was caged in. Kuroo breathed in deeply and began to pace the room, making Hinata feel on edge again. 

“We need to bring that fucker, Ushiwaka down.” He murmured, rubbing his chin and frowning. Hinata stared at him, utterly confused by what was going on. ‘I am hallucinating?’, he thought. Kuroo wants to ‘bring down’ Ushijima? What does that even mean? Why would he want to do that if they’re friends? What on earth has happened? What’s going on?

He could feel his brain short circuiting, and could only think to blurt out, “Why?”

Kuroo stopped pacing and turned slowly to face the younger man, his face as puzzled as Hinata felt, “What do you mean, ‘why’? Because he’s evil of course! You hate him too, don’t you?” Hinata couldn’t think straight, he was feeling shaky. Did he hate him? Yes, of course he hated him, why on earth would he question that? Kuroo was right, Ushijima is an evil man. So why was he feeling so weird?

“I-I know he’s evil... but...” he trailed off, unsure of himself and uneasy. Kuroo stared at him, mouth slightly agape, and sharp eyes wide, “You can’t be serious..” he started, his voice low and almost deadly sounding, “He’s a rapist! He’s an evil man!! He’s done awful, awful things to you and to so many other people! What’s wrong with you boy?! I thought you of all people would jump for joy at the thought of getting rid of the cunt!” 

Kuroo’s own fists were clenched now and he was almost panting with rage. Hinata felt scared, but also indignant and offended. This cat eyed monster had no right to question him on how he felt, he wasn’t the one going through this torture after all! 

“You know what’s wrong with me?! Arseholes like you, and Ushijima, and Oikawa using me as a fucking toy! Treating me like I don’t have feelings! Making my life a misery! Don’t come in here asking what’s wrong with me when you don’t have a clue what’s happened to me!!” Hinata screamed, he couldn’t control it, his blood was boiling in his veins, he wanted to launch himself at this horrid man, beat the living daylights out of him. His body was moving on its own, out of the safe haven that was the bathroom entrance, up towards Kuroo’s intimidating frame so that they were merely inches apart from each other. 

He tangled his fists into Kuroo’s burgundy shirt, pulling him down so that they were face to face, “Don’t come in here and insult me when you’ve already done enough for me to want drown you in the bath right here and now.” Hinata was done, his sense of reason had flown out the window, he didn’t care what happened anymore. Kuroo looked taken aback and slightly alarmed by Hinata’s sudden out burst, and for a few moments they remained silent, staring at each other, neither knowing what to do next. 

Kuroo broke away first, pulling Hinata’s hand from his shirt as calmly as he could. Hinata stood straight, brown eyes still locked onto cat like ones with a steely resolve. Kuroo sighed, and stepped back. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. 

“Do you know what Ushiwaka does to his slaves once that they have ‘served their purpose’?” Hinata said nothing, just stared back at Kuroo darkly. Kuroo continued, ignoring Hinata’s deadly looks, “He sells them off to Sugawara Pharmaceuticals. Sometimes for drug testing, but often for their organs.” He paused when he saw that Hinata’s expression had not changed in the slightest. “Do you understand what I’m saying, Shrimpy? He’s going to sell you off as body parts! Don’t you get it?! You’re going to die!” 

“Why do you care?” The ginger questioned, his arms folded across his bare chest, “it’s not like you’ve tried to stop him before clearly, as you seem to know so much about it.” Kuroo faltered, his shoulders slumped and a look of despair washed over his face.

They were both silent for some time, the air in the room had seemed to have lost it’s charge. Kuroo crumpled almost completely onto the end of the bed, like all the energy inside him had been drained with their heated conversation. Hinata felt oddly calm, maybe shouting and screaming had done him some good he wondered. Kuroo clasped his hands and stared at them, muttering something almost inaudible under his breath. Hinata didn’t care to ask what he was saying, he wasn’t interested anymore. He’d been told enough times that he was in grave danger, what could he even do about it? He had no control over his fate now anyway. He hadn’t had control for sometime. Even when he lived at home with his mother, it’s not like they were really free. They could barely live off the food they grew, let alone sell it on. His life had never been a fortunate one, so what did it matter what happened to him anymore. Everyone has to die eventually...

“Kenma.” Kuroo almost whispered, “I have to save Kenma.”

Huh? Hinata felt a chill come over him. Kenma? Why would Kenma be in danger?

“What...what do you mean?” Hinata asked uncertainly, shifting awkwardly in his place. Kuroo didn’t look up, “I’m the reason he’s working here, it was never his choice really. I didn’t want him working with me, I thought it would be too dangerous and maybe if he worked here for Ushijima he would be safer. I didn’t realise how much of a monster he was though, not until I really got to know him...” he trailed off, a bitter note in his quiet voice. None of this was making sense to Hinata, he didn’t understand why Kenma would be in trouble, he’d never seen or heard of him doing anything wrong. 

“Ushiwaka has already given me a warning, he’s told me not to touch you again. He says that you’re his, and only his.” Hinata frowned, what on Earth is he talking about? What’s this got to do with Kenma? Why is he changing the subject? Kuroo stood now, towering over the younger man’s slight frame. “Kenma likes you a lot, Shrimpy. He wants to save you, and he’s asked me for help. But I’m worried that if he tries to rescue you, he’ll get in more trouble than it’s worth.” Hinata felt a sharp pang in his chest, he didn’t want to get anyone hurt because of him either. 

“What do you want me to do then? I can’t save myself, I can’t even get out of this room. What do you think I’m even capable of doing?” Kuroo stood and gripped onto Hinata’s shoulders, lowering himself so that they were at eye level with each other, “I need you to get Ushiwaka to trust you, before he gets bored of you. I know you’re a good kid, I’m sure you of all people can break your way into that demon’s stone cold heart, even if it’s only a bit. Hell, even I like you and I’ve only met you twice!” Hinata narrowed his eyes, he didn’t really want to get closer or form any sort of relationship with his master. What good would gaining his trust be anyway? Prolong his life by a bit more maybe? But if his life is to just be this forever then is there really much point? 

“Then what?” The ginger asked, eyes still scowling into Kuroo’s, “if I can gain his trust, then what do you want me to do. Get him to let Kenma go or something?” Kuroo shock his head, “No, no, leave all that to me, just get him to warm to you and I’ll take care of the finer details behind the scenes.” He didn’t like the sound of that at all, but remained quiet despite himself. A man that has nothing to lose has everything to gain, he thought. He sighed and nodded once, shaking his shoulders free of the cat eyed man’s grasp. 

“Fine, I’ll do it. But don’t think I’m doing this for you. I want to help Kenma, he’s been kind to me everyday since I’ve been here, I don’t want him to get hurt.” That was the honest to God truth, if he could save anyone here, it would be him. Kuroo looked relieved and smiled with gratitude, “We’ll get you out of this alive, Shrimpy. Just trust me, okay?” That was something that Hinata couldn’t do, but he nodded again anyway and watched as Kuroo finally made his way across the bedroom and left the room. 

The small slave huffed and threw himself wryly across the bed, burying his face into the cool sheets. What’s even going on anymore. First Ushijima trying to be kind to him, now Kuroo asking for his help. He took a deep intake of breath, filling his lungs with the citrusy scent of the bedsheets. Where was Ushijima anyway? When was he going to come home? He groaned, thinking like that almost made it sound like he was missing him, he thought. He definitely didn’t miss him. Definitely, definitely not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my dear friends...  
> I know it’s taken me over half a year to not only update this fic, but also respond to your incredibly kind and moving comments, and for that I am so so so sorry!
> 
> I’ve been so busy with life that I have neglected you all and I can’t apologise enough! I can promise you though that I’m not giving up on this fic till it’s bloody over! (Hahaha)
> 
> Thank you all so so much for sticking by me all this time and for your amazing patience! I know it’s so frustrating when you read a fic and you’re waiting FOREVER for an update TT^TT (sorry!!!!)
> 
> I’m back on the ball now somewhat with this so I’m going to try and keep the updates coming fortnightly so please bare with me (and harass me if I’m taking too long again!).
> 
> I’m also trying to be more active with my tumblr as well (www.tumblr.com/blog/gampicapica), so harass me on there too if I’m being lazy ahahahaha.
> 
> ANYWAY, I’ve rambled on too long! It’s good to be back and thank you all so much as always for being so good to me! Sending you all love and I hope your 2018 is going well so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I really hope you enjoyed reading this very first chapter and didn't find it too boring! This is the first time I've ever written a FanFiction before so please let me know if it's complete trash and I'll try and improve! Thank you so much for reading and I will post the second chapter very soon!


End file.
